


【鲨美】愿无岁月可回头

by wathet



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 一方已婚预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 52,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wathet/pseuds/wathet
Summary: 老文补档一美已婚，鲨美婚内出轨预警，雷者勿入！！！





	1. 正文部分

一

 

门铃响的时候，Anne正在厨房忙活中饭，法式香煎小羊排的香味和她的声音一起飘进客厅，“James，去给Michael开门。”

James陷在柔软的沙发里，迅速地应了一声，却没有动弹。门铃声也停了，就好像门外的人也知道他在犹豫，没有丝毫催促的意思。他的手指在沙发的扶手上无意识地小幅滑动着，反绒的沙发表面留下了一道道深色的印迹。James低头瞧了瞧无名指上的婚戒，金属制的戒指在绒面的深色沙发上显得格外耀眼，他收回了目光，起身去开门。

Michael就站在门外，手里拿着他带来的小礼物。他对于这些礼节总是十分在意，不管关系亲疏也都做得周全，大概是他身体里德国人严谨的基因作祟，或者也许这只是因为他本来就是个讨人喜欢的绅士。

James放任自己的思绪到处乱跑，眼睛却迅速地掠过了Michael。他努力做出亲昵的笑，接过他的礼物，迅速地转身背对他，嘴里已经叫出了Anne的名字，“亲爱的，Michael已经到了。”

Michael却紧贴上来，他的手熟练地搭上他的肩膀，自若地把他半搂进他的怀里。Anne从厨房里探出半个身子，她穿着素色的家居服，系了件粉色的碎花围裙，金色的头发松松地挽着，瞧见James和Michael亲密的动作，她笑得越发灿烂起来。那样子落在James眼里，漂亮极了。

“你好，Michael，好久不见了。”她打着招呼，“你们可以先去客厅坐坐，午餐我马上就准备好了。”

Michael对着Anne笑了笑，寒暄了几句就想搂着James往客厅走。James顿了顿，他在Anne进了厨房后就避开了Michael的手臂。Michael继续不放弃地去牵他的手，而James就像受惊的动物，在两手相触的瞬间，猛得往旁边避了一步。他甚至有些不敢看Michael现在的脸色，James下意识把刚才被触到的右手缩成一团，不停地摩挲。不久手心里就生了汗，他把手在牛仔裤上擦了擦，才抬头对Michael说，“有话去客厅坐着说。”

Michael沉默地点点头，当先往客厅去了。James跟在他身后，看着他在沙发上坐定了，才选了离Michael隔着一个小茶几的凳子坐下。

过去总不是这样的，James看着不远处的Michael，过去接受采访的时候不管最开始他们隔着多远，最后总是紧贴着坐在一起，也说不清是谁主动，如今却竟然多了点避之不及的味道。

说来主动选择避开的还是他…James回过神，掩饰住一瞬间的狼狈，却一时找不到适合开口的话。

“我这次来是因为Anne的邀请，”Michael却突然开口了，“她说我们好久没见面了，应该找个时间来你们家聚聚。她还说你最近心情不大好。”

James一边听着，一边控制不住的到处乱望，手里还把玩着一只玻璃水杯，他没勇气去看Michael，光听他说这些话，他都觉得难受。

可是Michael还在继续，“James，你的意思很清楚，我也尊重你的选择。这次来是因为Anne的邀请我不愿拒绝，而且她说你最近不大好，我有些担心…James我并不是想…你知道的。”说到最后他的节奏也乱了，Michael的右手遮住了他的半张脸，所以看不清表情。他的手指修长，很好看，握起来的时候能把James的手完全地包住，冬天冷的时候他就把他的手握住放在大衣口袋里，但是这种事总要在没人的时候做，所以算起来次数也并不多。这些小事James总以为不会记得，今天却发现清晰得就像小时候学过的诗歌，某一天提起来，还是能够倒背如流。

他说“你知道的”，James的确都知道。Michael想说，他并不是想继续纠缠他，他只是想来看看，他过得好不好。可是，相对的，Michael也应该知道，他来看他，对于他们来说，并不好。

Anne就在这个时候说“开饭了”，James还没来得及说出一个字，心里却又忍不住地生出几分庆幸来。他终于说道：“去吃饭吧。”

Michael隔着一张小茶几定定地望着他几秒，缓慢地笑了笑，“走吧。”

James把手里的水杯放在茶几上，玻璃制品相碰发出声利落的脆响，他却被自己的动作吓了一跳，险些打翻还未放稳的玻璃杯。Michael眼疾手快地去救，一双大手把James的手和杯子都统统包住，杯子才没摔下去。

James能感觉到他的手在碰到他婚戒的时候有一瞬间的犹豫，但是下一刻他却将他的手握得更紧。James慢慢抽回自己的手，无名指上的戒指就像着了火一般的烫手。Michael没有多说什么，也许往常他还会嘲笑下James的迟钝，或者自我表扬一番，但是这次大概他也没有多说话的兴致。

James慢吞吞地往餐桌走的时候，突然就想起来Michael拍一个电影的时候手上也戴着个和他婚戒一样的道具戒指。那段时间他们都很忙，很久没见，他抽空去找他，之前说的赛车和喝酒的计划统统取消，这是在他们见面后交换的第一个眼神里就达成的共识。

他们径直回到他开的酒店房间里，Michael迫不及待地把他压在木门上亲吻。他想起来他曾经跟他抱怨，要不是因为他们的演员职业，他肯定每次在电梯里就会忍不住。James以前总觉得电影里演得夸张，真正遇到了才又觉得Michael说的也并非没有道理。想到这他就笑了起来，Michael不明所以地停住了吻，疑惑地看着他。James却用双手搂住他的脖子，主动地比刚才吻得更深。

Michael沿着他的手臂摸到他的手指，摸索了一会就问他，“你的戒指呢？”

James的婚戒总是戴着，但是和Michael私下见面的时候却会偷偷收起来。从前他都不会问，James回答说，“收起来了。”

Michael从荷包里掏出一枚一样的戒指，拿鼻尖蹭着他的侧脸说，“快拿出来，我给你戴上。”然后就把自己手里的那枚放在了他的手里，那意思也很明显了。

James本来是犹豫的，可是奈何某只鲨鱼完全地掌握了他的弱点，几番抚摸撩拨，他也就乖乖就范了。心里还在对这个少女的做法嗤之以鼻，彼此给对方戴上戒指的时候，却又都忍不住地笑了起来。

然后当然是做了，在床上都一向绅士的Michael那次却主动霸道得让他有些吃不消。他把他推到在床上，快速地脱掉彼此的衣服，两人赤条条地相拥，唯一的装饰就是手指上的戒指。他顶进来的时候，James觉得身体在一瞬间裂开，却又在一瞬间被塞满了。巨大的阴茎埋入他的身体，撑开的头部撞开他的直肠，柱身塞了进来，贴合得不留一丝缝隙，充实到让人想要落泪的地步。

Michael动了起来，就像失去了理智一般地要他，那些抚慰而温柔的小技巧都被他统统抛到脑后，只是遵循着本能地每一次都插到最深处，粗圆的头部撞到他敏感的端点，又毫不眷恋地抽离到只剩下一头部，之后又是下一次的猛烈挺进。

高潮来的时候，他们同时登顶，射了彼此一身，却又累得连擦都不愿意。两个人赤裸相拥，汗水和精液混在一处，也分不清谁是谁的，就好像他们真的能挣脱肉体的束缚融在一起，就好像他们带着同样款式的戒指，一切就会变得不一样。

坐上餐桌的时候，James转了转手上的戒指，笑着看着对面的Anne，再一次确定，一切都没有变化。他的生活，他的婚姻，一切都没有变化。

 

二

 

他不是个喜欢回忆过去的人，因为他总觉得自己还算年轻，应该着眼未来，而不是沉溺在过往的琐事里消磨掉意志和决心。

可是世事总有个意外。

Michael真正走入他生活的时候，James的一切都顺利得不像话。美满的婚姻，年幼的儿子，日趋上升的事业，这些都足够让他对生活充满了热情和信心。然后他遇见了Michael，这并不是他们的第一次见面了，可是谁知道拍兄弟连的时候他们在干什么呢？他并不在意之前平淡的初识，他总觉得Michael应该也是这么想，可是八卦的媒体总会想挖出点过去的不为人知的新闻，为他们的暧昧基情再增加一点谈资。

James认为，有很多时候，人总是不清楚自己想要什么，条条款款列出的标准更多的只是用来拒绝的借口，只有真的遇到他想要的人时，人们才会庆幸地发现这大千世界里还真的有一个人是为他的标准量身定做。或者换句话说，这个世界上会出现一个人，让你为他量身定做自己的标准和原则。

总之他们迅速地成了好朋友，就像万磁王和X教授一样。谁都没法解释James和Michael之间美妙的化学反应。连James自己也注意到了，他跟Michael在一起的时候就会从十岁的坏小子变成只有三岁的熊孩子，脑子里想着的全都是具有强烈破坏性的疯狂点子和让人脸红的黄段子。而Michael总是乐意和他一起疯，无论是收工后谁先跑到高尔夫球车边的比赛，还是在旁人眼里毫无乐趣的拳击游戏，他们都能乐此不疲地玩。Michael真是太有趣了，当时的James觉得天天24小时和他呆在一起都不会腻。

好吧，就算是现在问他，他也会毫不犹豫地给出相同的答案。

他们的关系开始发生变化的那天和平日几乎一模一样。不，细想起来还是有些微的不同，例如他竟然少有的跑过了和猎犬一样快的Michael，成功占据了高尔夫球车的驾驶席。

“坐到后面来吧，loser！”James得意的回头朝Michael嚷道。

“拜托，这样太没意思了，”Michael不满地一摊手，深吸了几口气来平缓呼吸，“要不这样，你来开车，我站在车尾做你的人体平衡器。”

James不得不说，这主意真是太棒了，这大概就是他这么爱Michael的原因之一。为了配合这个酷极了的主意，他把车开得飞快，两个人都因为如此酷炫的飙车high到不行……

直到他们从草地开进了停车场的水泥地，摩擦力骤然增大，高速行进中的高尔夫球车猛地转了个90度的大弯，轮胎在水泥地上蹭出巨大的声响，立刻又被撞上拖车车尾的巨响淹没了。

James都没搞清楚自己是怎么被甩出去的，所以当他对上Michael惊慌而迷惑的眼神时，他也没法解释Michael是怎么在一瞬间从车尾跑到驾驶座上的。但下一刻他就没心思去在乎这些了，因为Michael的腿上全是小伤口，而工作人员也循着巨响过来了。

Michael以一种夸张的卓别林一般的姿势跳走了，最后留下James被众人骂了一顿。但是这也不要紧，毕竟大家看到坐在驾驶座上的人是Michael。

之前发生的这一切应该就是传说中的预兆，但是显然他没有注意。那天晚些时候，James去Michael的拖车里找他，Michael还没睡，他正在给自己的伤口上药。

James就坐在他对面，拖车里的空间并不大，两个男人面对面坐着膝盖都快碰到一起了。Michael把受伤的那只腿曲起来，脚搁在James腿边，借着车顶上并不十分明亮的光，慢悠悠地给自己上药。

“嘿，兄弟，我很抱歉，”James仍旧心中有愧，他做了个鬼脸，“我不该开那么快的…其实把高尔夫球车开到每小时12英里并没有我想的那么酷…”

“这没关系，”Michael停下手里的活，笑着抬头看着他，回应一般地皱皱鼻子，“你当然没有我做人体平衡器那么酷。”

James听了就大笑了，他笑得用头顶住Michael的脑袋，顺便凑近去看他上药。

“伤口不深，只要不感染就没事了，要是留下伤疤就更酷了。”Michael一边说着，一边给自己的伤口盖上纱布，但是他只有两只手，一只手固定纱布，一只手就没法撕医用胶带。

James看着他手忙脚乱，就赶紧来帮他按住纱布。Michael撕好胶布后便俯身去贴，他低着头，侧脸和James大概只有一节手指的距离。谁都没有注意到他们的距离靠得太近了，直到Michael贴好了纱布，侧首望过来，彼此的眼神触到一起。

他们在同一瞬间愣住了。头顶橘色的灯光并不明亮，落在彼此的脸上，连带着轮廓和眼神都变得柔和模糊起来。同样模糊起来的还有James对距离的感知能力，他看着Michael一点点地靠近，没有反应。Michael动作的幅度太小了，几乎看不出来，但是他们的确靠得越来越近了，这早已超过了James在心里预设的安全距离，而他的大脑却没有给出任何后退的指令。

直到Michael吻住了他，他才恍然有一瞬间的失措，想要往后退，却被Michael的手截住了去路。他的右手埋入他发间，温柔而坚定地固定住他的脑袋，让他接受他的吻。

昏暗的灯光让一切都变得混沌起来，连带着这个吻，连带着他该有的反抗和拒绝一起，都显得暧昧不明。Michael的嘴唇很软，唇齿相触能尝到他淡淡的烟草味，一点点的甜混合着涩，却意外的很喜欢。

James也不记得自己有没有回应了，因为那个瞬间他就像磕了药一样的迷幻，所有的思考和顾忌都被抛下了，只是专心地感受Michael的亲吻。

而事实上，这个充满了试探和小心翼翼的吻排得进他和Michael接过的无数个吻里的倒数前三名了。这也一度让他怀疑，Michael是个连接吻技术都不过关的家伙。但是James也承认，他当时的反应也是糟糕透了。不过不要紧，毕竟后来彼此都刷新了对方的最佳记录。

也说不清楚这个吻是怎么结束的，但是他们嘴唇分开之后的一切就像是被慢速播放的电影，本来应该激烈的部分全都缓慢平和得不像话。James能感到Michael慢慢地收回了放在他脑后的右手，然后James站了起来，他的脑子一片空白，平时跑火车的技能点到了他人生的最低水平，没有一句能够缓解尴尬气氛的台词出现在他的脑海里，所以他只好说了句“晚安”。

Michael也许是想拉住他的，但最后他毕竟也没有。James就慢慢地侧身走出了Michael的拖车，关上门的一瞬间才又觉得他的世界以正常的速度运转了起来。

那一刻他简直想把留存在他苏格兰基因里的所有脏话都骂个遍。

他不是没法接受和男人接吻。拜托，他毕竟是苏格兰人，而苏格兰毕竟暂时还是英国的一部分。但是那个人是Michael，是他喜欢得不得了，愿意为他量身定做自己交友标准的人。

James回到自己的拖车，躺在床上，企图回忆今晚发生了什么，却发现也不过一个小时前的事，记忆就已经变得像当时的光线一样模糊起来。

那就当作一切都没发生过吧，他闭上眼的瞬间这样告诫自己，明天起来一切都不会变的。

 

三

 

餐桌上气氛竟然出乎意料的和谐，大概是因为James避免了和Michael一对一对话的缘故。

Michael显然会是个受人喜欢的客人，他赞美Anne美味可口的午餐，精心搭配的餐具，甚至连Anne最中意却很少对人提起的餐桌桌布和窗帘的统一配色都注意到了，作为一家之主的James当时在装修屋子时都没操心到这些小细节上。

James瞧着Anne又一次被Michael的笑话逗笑了，突然发现他并不是一个没有魅力的人。这不是废话，James吞下一口小羊排，自我吐槽。Michael就是行走的荷尔蒙，连他看到都觉得性感得不行，当然他只有少有的几次肯正面承认这个事实。其实James只是突然间意识到，Michael本来就是个很受女孩子喜欢的男人。不，事实上，大多数和他相处过的人都很喜欢他。

和他合作过的演员总对他赞不绝口，导演也十分赞赏他，甚至连他拍戏时常去的咖啡馆的老板都说他人很nice，当然，是女老板。

他本可以得到更好的。

James又吞了一口羊排，香嫩的小羊排火候把握得正好，入口即化，但他却好像被这个想法哽住了一样，觉得难以下咽。他慌忙拿起手边的红酒杯，大喝了一口，接下来就听见Anne笑着对Michael说：

“我怎么还没听到你的好消息？”

Michael耸了耸肩，没有说话。

“那个叫Zoe的女孩，是你的上一任还是上上任？你瞧，这已经久到我都记不清了。”

“我最近有些忙，”Michael慢条斯理地切着他手里的小羊排，他好像已经很习惯面对这样的问题了，应对起来都是一副胸有成竹的样子，“谁都不喜欢自己的男友总是各个片场不停跑而不能陪在她身边吧？我不想浪费那些漂亮女孩子的时间。”

Michael那样子简直让James想起他们一起做新片宣传的时候，从早到晚坐在同一个地方，被不同的人以不同的方式问着同样的问题，然后他们也不厌其烦地给出一样的答案。但至少那个时候，他们还在一块，插科打诨，讲讲黄段子，也觉得很开心。可是，Michael被无数关心他的人问起这个问题的时候，他不在他身边，他不知道他第一次是怎么回答的，他只看见现在的他应对自如的样子。

James突然就不想再想下去了。

 

****

 

而在他们第一次接吻过之后，一切竟然真的像James所希望的那样，什么都没有变。

他们默契地拍戏，和Jennifer、Nicholas一群人一起玩些幼稚但十分有趣的游戏，而Michael腿上的伤也好得很快，就像他说的那样，“那只是些小伤口罢了”。

James也说不清Michael是什么时候和Zoe在一起的，但是渐渐的大家都形成了这个共识。James不想主动去问Michael这件事，就像他也不愿意主动去问Michael那天的吻算什么。他承认，如果什么都不算对他们彼此来说是最好的，但是他偶尔，真的只是偶尔，会有一两次想要得到Michael的答案。

Michael有意无意也曾向他提起过Zoe，但大多只是一带而过。有人问起他和Zoe怎么在一起的，他也只是说，“她很可爱，我愿意和她试试。”

这算什么答案！James不满地腹诽，却又发现自己连询问细节的话都说不出口。以前不是这样的，这是他第一次发现，那个吻果然还是改变了些什么。James在不知不觉间就开始自我设限了，他不想问得太多，也不想表露出自己很在意的样子——这简直他妈的就像个十五岁情窦初开故作矜持的处女。

可是他知道那些问题他是问不出口的，例如是你追的她还是她追的你，例如她的吻技怎么样，例如为什么你吻了我之后又跟她在一起了。

这些没出口的问题就像从其他大陆引进的外来物种，疯狂地入侵他的心。那些种子落地生根，长出密密麻麻的茎脉，控制他的神经，肆虐他的大脑，让他在入睡前无一例外地想起这些奇怪的问题。

而他没有答案。

James曾经有段时间常常假设，他要是在之前的某个时间点做一些改变，他和Michael是不是就不会走到现在的地步。而他最后得出的结论是，就算把他再一次送回到过去，他也不会选择逆转未来。

因为曾经的他也许看不透很多问题，但是站在现在这个时间点回望过去，他心里早就有了明确的答案。那是一把万能的钥匙，能解开过去的他心里所有的疑惑。但是这就像是单机的剧情类游戏，还是网上查不到攻略的那种，他不走到那一步，就永远不知道答案。

其实人类本质上还是一种动物，很多的行为都是出于本能，或者说得玄妙点，出于潜意识。有时候，他做出某些行为的目的自己都没有想明白，而他的身体却已经诚实地选择了执行。

 

****

 

在他们完成某地的全部拍摄后，导演给了剧组一天的假期。拍摄的时间本来就很紧张，所以这一日的休息就显得格外得珍贵和奢侈。

而狂欢是从休息日的前夜开始的，他们都是爱玩的年轻人，早就有人打探到了这附近最好的酒馆，人少安静，但是却有最棒的威士忌。

James因为每夜的睡前头脑风暴而显得有点焦躁，他极其渴望喝个烂醉然后可以脑袋放空地安然入眠。他也的确是这样做了，他几乎找到了所有可以喝酒的由头，把醇香的威士忌不停地灌进自己的嘴里。大概是他的势头太猛，到后来甚至都没人劝他喝酒了。

然后他就醉了，烂醉。

每次回忆到这的时候，James都会停下三秒，在脑袋里把他可以想到的脏话都骂一遍。

因为，第二天早上，他和Michael从一张床上醒过来，两个人都光着身子。

别问他“为什么没暴打Michael”这种傻问题，毕竟按照之前的设定他可是个娇羞矜持的处女….个P。真实原因是他起床的时候，觉得他全身酸得就像昨夜被Michael暴打了一顿一样。

因为宿醉和其他一些虽然他无法完全确定但显然可以做出合理假设的事情，他伸了一个懒腰就耗尽了他所有的力气。而他哼哼着倒回床上闹出的动静当然足够把Michael弄醒了。

身边的人慢悠悠地睁开眼，浅绿色的眼瞳里是还未散去的混沌。他迷迷糊糊地开口叫了一声James的名字，初醒的含糊混合着他的爱尔兰口音，让他的声音变得轻而浊，就像贴着James耳廓的一个轻吻，不自觉地带着点温柔缠绵，听得他发软。

好吧，这大概也是他没有暴打他的原因之一吧。

而气氛的尴尬程度却随着两人的清醒程度的增加呈几何式爆炸般地增长。直到最后，他们都侧着脸，尽量不去看对方的表情和赤裸的身体，沉默无言。

“我完全不记得昨天发生的事了，”最后还是James先憋不住，“告诉我，Michael，我们昨天是真的做了吗？”

他看见对方浅绿的眼睛闪了闪，继而是肯定地点头。

“上帝，该死的，”James完全不想问有关昨夜谁上谁下的问题，他烂醉如泥，毫无优势可言，“Michael，你真是好样的。”

James突然就换了语气，那语调激得Michael立刻抬头和他对视，“你之前吻了我，昨天睡了我，然后你想怎么样？娶我？”

那双漂亮的浅绿色的眼睛一瞬间就睁大了，James看见Michael的下颚死死地收紧，浅薄的唇抿成一条线，但就是不肯吐出一个字。

James已经无法控制他的愤怒了，他眼前的人是他最好的朋友和他最默契的兄弟。可是他的兄弟莫名其妙地吻了他，又立刻和另外的女孩子在一起了，而更可笑的是，昨天他还和他做了。

他不想揍他，所以他选择离开。

但是Michael却把他拉住了，James用尽全力去挣脱，可是对方就像是终于从睡梦中醒来的狮子，他猛地拉住他的手臂，力气大得将James硬生生带回到床上。

然后Michael就吻了上来，那是和第一次完全不同的吻，没有试探和小心，就像野性的动物捕捉他最喜爱的猎物。Michael像回归本性的兽，生硬而粗暴地撬开他的嘴，舌头继而就蹿了进来，如同势不可挡的精锐，一瞬间就占领了上风。

他尝试过反抗但都被无情的镇压，而James从来都不是一个肯轻易顺从的人。于是这个暴力的吻到后来变得更像是野兽间的撕咬，他们用舌头来刺探敌情，用牙齿来攻击防守，唇齿相接间不停息地争夺着对方的空间，直到口腔里都浮上了血腥甜的味道。

吻到后来两个人都累了，Michael停了下来，却仍旧不肯松开抓住James肩膀的双手，他把头埋在James的肩窝，鼻尖迷恋般地蹭着他裸露的锁骨，喘着粗气。直到他的呼吸渐渐平缓了，James才发现Michael一直在小声呢喃着什么。

他静静地认真去听，才听见他小声地，用德语说，“James，别走…别走…”

所有的激动和愤怒好像就在那一瞬间息止了。

James试图用手隔开Michael的脸，让他没法触到他的皮肤，但他的呼吸就喷在他的手心，灼热潮湿，烫得他不知道如何是好。

他终于还是轻轻地说，“我不走了。”

Michael在下一秒就松开了他。两个人相顾无言，James把Michael推开了一点，侧身准备去捡刚才混乱中被他们踢下床的被子，却正巧看到Michael的小腿上新留的疤痕。

Michael循着他的目光也看到自己腿上的伤疤，他终于露出了今天的第一个笑容，只有一点点，像初春时伦敦枝头的一星残雪，“因为你的烂技术，还是留了疤。”

James的第一反应是想问是烂的是他的开车技术还是上药技术，但是突然又什么都不想问了。

他探身向前，右手抚上Michael的脸颊，他用拇指细细地描摹他有些杂乱的眉角，然后就轻轻地凑上去吻住了Michael。

他的身体又一次先行一步，而他却不再在意答案了。

 

四

 

这个在双方都清醒的状态下接的第三次吻并没有带来任何更加激烈火热的后果，反而让彼此都真正平静下来。他们也没再说什么，但是有些默契好像在某个瞬间就已经达成了。

谁都看得出来Michael很开心，他咧着嘴笑，露出两排整齐洁白的牙齿，那样子让James想起来Michael说他小时候因为看了《大白鲨》而害怕得睡不着觉，当时James就想知道他是怎样面对镜子里咧嘴笑的自己的。

而Michael突然就变得粘人起来，像一只撒娇的鲨鱼，不停地拿额头和鼻尖蹭他的脸颊和脖子，落下细碎的亲吻，就像是动物在用自己的气味来标记所有权。James顺从地搂住他的腰，也不阻止Michael的亲热，只觉得怀里像抱了一只巨大的兽，却意外地乖顺温柔。想到这他忍不住地弯了唇角，在Michael吻上他的额发时安适地闭上了眼。

两个人腻味了一会就去迅速地洗了个澡，吃了点房间里的零食，继续睡了。鬼知道他们昨天到底有多疯狂，James洗澡的时候眼睛都快睁不开了，要不是Michael后来强行喂了他几片燕麦饼干，他肯定一沾床就又睡着了。

再次醒过来的时候，已经是下午了。

James睡在靠窗的那边，窗帘被拉上了，午后的阳光带着浓郁的色调打在棉质的窗帘布上，又淅淅沥沥地漏到木地板，留下些斑驳的光点。风吹来的时候带动窗帘，连带着地上的光点也跳动了起来，James的视线就在迷迷蒙蒙间追逐着地上的光斑，一切忽然都变得恍惚起来，就像不真实的梦。

把他拉回现实的是Michael放在他腰间的手臂，他在James因为看得入迷而向窗边挪动身体的时候把他又拉了回来。背后有一团温热贴了上来，James转过头去看，却发现Michael根本还没醒。

他觉得好笑，从来也不知道看着大大咧咧的Michael其实有这样粘人的一面。James转过身，面对着Michael侧躺着，对面的人仍在睡，眼睛轻阖着，睫毛又密又长，在他的眼下打下一片阴影。已经有一两条细纹爬上他的眼角，但是James却爱得不得了，就像他下巴刚冒出的胡茬一样，就是这些细节让Michael显得性感极了。

他忍不住凑近去轻轻地啄吻他的脸颊，Michael脸颊边的胡渣有些硬，肌肤相蹭生出些细碎的痒，让James忍不住笑了出来。

这下Michael当然也醒了，但他仍旧不睁眼，只是发出哼哼的笑声来回应James的动作。James越发地大胆起来，他直接咬住了Michael的下巴尖，含含糊糊地说“起床起床”，那人却还是懒懒地闭着眼，嘴上倒是求饶道，“快松开，James，我已经醒了。”

而James松开之后，他却还是继续耍赖装睡。

“Michael，起来吧。”James一拳轻轻地打在Michael胸上，最后只留下两只手指在Michael身上跳起了踢踏舞。James的指尖随着他起床的催促一路从Michael的胸口跳到他的小腹，划过他漂亮的腰线，最后在某处徘徊起来。

Michael放任James的手指随意游走，嘴角的笑意渐深，最后他开口，“你为什么要催着我起来？”

“因为我饿了。”James不假思索地回答说。

“那你想吃什么？”他的手拉过停留在他身体上的James的手，带着他摸到一个发热的物体，James感到自己的手不自觉地抖了一下，而Michael的唇已经离他的唇只差一个仰头的距离，“你想吃这个吗？”

James抬眼看过去，他们靠得太近，以至于他好像都能数清楚Michael浅绿色的眼睛里到底藏了几颗星星，当然他没有那个闲工夫，他毫不犹豫地仰头吻了上去。 两人唇齿相贴的时候，James笑着说，“原来你真的早就‘起来’了。”

Michael把他压在身下，脸埋在他肩窝里闷笑，耳尖有点红，“你呢？”

James抓过Michael的手，像他一样，把他的手按上自己已经硬到发烫的阴茎，“Michael，我光看着你就已经硬了。”

Michael没再说什么，他直接吻上了他，这就像是起跑前的枪响，一切就这样顺理成章地开始。他将James逼在他和床头之间的缝隙里，细密的吻没有间隙地落在他的嘴唇和脸上。Michael的手指沿着他上衣下摆探了进来，玩弄着他胸前的突起，James光想着Michael漂亮修长的手指触摸到他的乳尖，那里就不由自主地硬了。

而他当然也没闲着，James的双手从Michael的肩膀上滑下来，快速地抚摸过他的胸膛、腹肌、精瘦的腰线，最后迫不及待地褪下Michael的裤子，他的手指刚拉开内裤的边沿，笔直的阴茎就啪得弹进他手里。

Michael真大。

这是那一秒James脑海中唯一的想法。他甚至无法用一只手完全地握住，而Michael的老二早就硬得流水，几乎就在他握住的一瞬间，就已经不自觉地蹭着他的手心，渴求抚慰。

要是几个月前有人跟James说他会使劲浑身解数地给一个男人手淫，只为了取悦对方，他肯定会把那个人胖揍一顿。但是世事就是这么难以预料。

他粗鲁地撸动了起来，拇指沿着Michael勃发的柱身，捋过他阴茎上突起的阳茎，在头部和柱体的连接处来回地研磨摩擦，小指也没闲着地拨弄着他底部柔软的囊袋。他能听见Michael在他耳边发出浑浊低哑的呻吟，而他手中的老二也因为他的动作而胀大了一圈。伞状的头部逐渐撑开，铃口流出泊泊的液体，打湿了James的掌心，让手淫的动作越发顺滑流畅起来。

而Michael也终于忍不住了，他停下了James的手淫，粗鲁地脱下他的裤子，连带着内裤一起，没有迟疑地丢在一旁。下一秒他就分开了James的双腿，粗糙温热的掌心贴在James大腿敏感的肌肤上，连带着他勃起的阴茎都不自觉地颤抖。

Michael却在下一秒顿住了，但James简直无法容忍他任何的迟疑，他如此真实而急切地感受到他对Michael的渴望，他渴望他的亲吻抚摸，他渴望他用他又硬又大的老二深深插进他的身体。

James伸展开他的双腿，快速而火热地缠住Michael的腰，身体在下一个瞬间就急切地贴了上来，Michael的阴茎和囊袋撞在他赤裸的臀部上，发出啪得一声轻响。

“老天，James，你下面好湿。”Michael贴着他的耳廓轻声说着，James因为他的爱尔兰口音而硬到发疼。他当然知道他下面湿得厉害，顶端流出的液体沿着柱身往下，把他下面的耻毛都完全打湿了。

Michael的手在他的下身四处抚摸，接着就把沾满液体的手指伸进了他的身体。他是不是该感谢昨天的疯狂，让他觉得现在的开扩并没有那么难以忍受。

但Michael显然认为这样并不够，他抽出探入的两根手指，又加了一根，自己伸出舌头将它们完全的舔湿润滑，之后它们又被塞进了James的嘴里。James简直没法管住自己的舌头，他忍不住地想去舔舐Michael的每一个指节。他温柔地把它们含在口里，仔细地吮吸抚弄。他甚至联想到这就是Michael的老二，而就在几天前，他绝对不会有这样疯狂的想法。

湿润的手指再次进入他的身体，在他的体内摸索开扩。那感觉并不十分疼，但James根本没法控制呻吟声从他的嘴里泄出来，他努力地探身去吻Michael，对方热烈而深情地回应了他。他咬住他的唇，撬开他的嘴，探入他的舌头，就像他的手指一样在他的身体里肆无忌惮地横冲直撞。

直到Michael触碰到那个点，引起的刺激让James失声叫了出来。Michael立即就抽出了手指，James甚至能感到他的括约肌撑开又收缩，留恋般地缠住Michael的手指，这样的本能反应令他不自觉地耳热。

而下一刻，他的身体又一次被撑开，Michael插了进来，粗圆的头部顶开紧缩的括约肌，让James无比清晰地感受到了Michael的形状和体积。他最终完全地埋了进来，James的肠壁立时便缠了上去，就像一个没有丝毫空隙的紧密拥抱，将他完全地包裹。

Michael忍不住地挺腰抽送，在James的体内驰骋起来。James感到Michael粗长的阴茎埋入他身体的最深处，伞状的顶端毫不犹豫地撞上他最最敏感的端点，接着他整个身体抽搐般地收缩，与此同时出现的是足以淹没所有理智的快感。而那带给他快乐的柱体在一下秒又能毫不留恋地离去，留下一瞬间的空落落的遗憾，下一刻又立刻被塞满。

James被操弄地几乎失去了神智，他只记得迎合着Michael的抽插，嘴里不断溢出愉悦的呻吟。他叫着Michael的名字，一次又一次地索吻，而Michael迷恋般地亲吻回应着他，将他破碎的呼吸和呻吟都一并吞下。

高潮快来的时候，Michael猛地握住了他的臀部，将阴茎送到肠道的最深处，快而小频率地猛烈抽动起来。他将James的双腿折到一个极限的弯度，深深地埋进James的身体，而这一切好像只是为了让他无限地靠近James，让他能够和他在高潮的瞬间接一个缠绵而温柔的吻。

然后他就射了，液体一抽一抽地灌进他的身体，James在这一瞬间才慢慢回神，看见Michael胸前一大片白浊，才知道自己也被他操射了。

事后，两个人又快速地洗了一次澡，而这次洗完James就已经饿得没有一点力气了。

Michael笑着吻着他的额头，答应他现在就出门去买吃的投喂他。而James乖乖地裹着被子等他，就像守护着自己的窝、等待投喂的仓鼠。

不一会Michael就回来了，进门前还听见了他和Nicholas的对话声。

“你猜怎么着，”Michael笑着进门，把买好的吃的打开了送到James面前，“我在酒店门口遇到了Nic，他说Jen饿了，就一道去买吃的。他问我今天干了什么，我说昨天喝了太多睡了一天，他愣了愣，然后说他也是。”

“妈的，鬼才信，”James一边笑着爆粗口，一边疯狂往嘴里塞吃的，把腮帮子鼓得满满的，“大概是一天没和Jen下床吧。”

Michael突然凑近了把他嘴角的碎屑舔下来吃进嘴里，“就像我们一样。”

 

五

 

Michael是在午夜的时候回自己房间的，在那之前的几个小时里，他们分享了一顿简陋的外卖晚餐，躺在床上一起看了两部电影。

“你最喜欢的电影是哪部？”James一边把披萨塞进嘴里，一边含糊地补充，“别用你回答媒体的答案来搪塞我。”

他说这句话的时候他们正躺在一张床上，Michael枕着双臂，背靠着床头，而James就歪头靠着他的手臂和肩膀，他斜眼去看Michael的表情，看见他很慢地转了转眼珠，沉默了一下才侧过头望着他，给出了答案，“《教父》，”Michael忍不住笑了，但他还是坚持，“你知道的，《教父》是最棒的。”

说完他就凑近去亲了亲James带着笑意的嘴角，又稍稍分离开，“难道不是吗？”

James没有回答，他回吻了过去，将这当作是他无声的赞同。

而他们也没有进行更多或深入或尴尬的交谈了，看完了电影Michael就提出要回到他的房间。虽然他们只是在飞去下一个拍摄场地前在这个宾馆短暂停留一夜，但是Michael说还是有些东西要收拾，毕竟明天一早就要搭飞机离开。

他选择了所有出现在James脑袋中的离开理由里最平淡且最无争议的一个。James当然是点头说好，他起身把Michael送出门，把给一个晚安吻这个想法掐死在Michael关上门的瞬间。

要是真的过夜了，就意味着他们会继续分享一个相拥而眠的夜晚，以及一个彼此都十分清醒的早晨。

James光是想想都觉得过界了，即使他们现在已经处于这种本就界定不清的状态。

 

****

 

第二天再见面的时候就已经是在飞机上了。登机的时候James走在后面，而Michael站的位置靠前，James慢悠悠地拖着行李特意又落下几步，差不多是最后一个进的一等舱。

好巧不巧，Michael就坐在第一排，而他身边还有一个空座。James一进来就感到了他的注视，他做出最随意自然的样子回望过去，两人的目光触在一起。而他正在以一种和刚才毫无差别的缓慢步调走过Michael所在的那排，没有人开口，他也没有任何停下来的迹象。

当James正好走到空座的扶手边时，Zoe从他身边走了过去，“Michael，你旁边有人坐吗？”

“没有。”James收回目光，他继续往前走，继续着刚才的悠闲步调，所以他能很清楚地听见Michael的回答。肯定，清晰。

他找了个靠窗的位子，放好行李，接着就找空乘要了眼罩和毛毯，把自己裹了起来。

坐在他身边的人笑着关心他，“昨天晚上没睡好？”

James把戴好的眼罩撸上额头，掀起的额发被弄得乱糟糟的，他看着对方，耸了耸肩膀，“昨天玩得太过了。”

邻座了然地点头，让他继续好好睡觉。

但他睡得并不好，也许是气压的原因，他做了个并不怎么令人愉快的梦。

开始的时候，他在一片旷野里奔跑，不知道理由，也不知道方向，他只是跑。那是一片广袤的麦田，在梦里朦朦胧胧地看过去全是漂亮的嫩绿色，但是他没有因此停下脚步，他沿着土路奔跑，跨过沟渠，爬过草垛，即使在梦里都已经感到疲惫不堪，他也没有起过停下来的念头。

他以为这片田地是没有边际的，直到他跑到一个悬崖边，而他依旧没有停下来，奔跑的惯性让他直接从悬崖上摔了下去。可怕的是他平静地没有发出任何声音，就好像在他的计划里，这也是他奔跑的一部分，他就是要穿越这旷野，然后从悬崖跳下去，下坠到一个未知的地方。

然后他坠入了一片深海，他之所以称之为深海是因为那里几乎一片黑暗，没有阳光，没有浅蓝色的海水，只有远处悬浮着的昏黄的光点。他突然想起来他们第一次接吻时，Michael拖车顶灯的灯光，但是下一秒又慌忙意识到自己因为身处海洋而被剥夺了呼吸。

他开始疯狂地挣扎，但是仍旧无法避开窒息逼近的脚步。周围都是液体，没有一丝氧气来让他维持多一秒的生命，他开始觉得头昏脑胀，视线也渐渐模糊，各种感官都开始麻木，可他还是感到有个物体在向他靠近。身边的水流被扰乱了，有团温暖向他靠了过来，他感到自己从背后被人抱住了，那人强行扳过他的脑袋，吻住他发凉的嘴唇，氧气渡了进来。

他惊讶地睁大眼睛，因为慌乱而泄出了嘴里的一部分空气，无数细碎的气泡漫了上来，让彼此的脸显得愈发模糊。但是他还是看见了，那双沉浸在深海的暗流里的，浅绿色的眼睛。

幸好，他就在下一刻就醒了。

James猛地拉下眼罩，让令人心安的明亮将他完全包裹。他擦了擦鬓角的汗，另一只手打开了窗户的挡光板，阳光唰得打在他脸上，刺得人眼睛疼。他轻啧了一声，立即又把它关上了。

他咽了咽口水，却发现嘴里几乎无法分泌出液体，于是他起身想去拿杯喝的，邻座疑惑地问他为什么不要空乘送过来，他沉默了一瞬，蹭着对方的膝盖走上过道，深吸了一口气，然后说，“我只是坐得太久了想动动。”

路过Michael的时候，他轻而快地扫了一眼，他整个人都好好的，并且正在看书，而Zoe在做什么他没看见，毕竟那一眼真的很快。

他再往里走，遇见了一个漂亮的金发空姐，对方礼貌地问他需要什么，他说他想要一杯咖啡，至于糖他自己加就好。对方很快给了他一杯黑咖啡和一罐方糖。

James慢悠悠地拿镊子捏起一块，加入到白色的咖啡杯里。他站的位置离头等舱的第一排十分的近，但因为分隔了区域就看不见舱内的情景，声音却还是听得清。

“听说那边有家甜品店很好吃，全部手工制作，是个家庭经营的小铺子，没有分店的。”光从Zoe的声音就可以分辨得出她的心情很好，“要是拍戏没那么忙的话，我想去试试，Michael，你想去吗？”

James拿起第二颗方糖，顿住了。

“为什么不？”Michael的声音低沉温柔，“要是有时间我可以陪你去。”

扑通，方糖掉进咖啡杯里，打出一个小水花。当James拿起第三块方糖的时候，金发的空乘小姐笑着说，“没想到您这么喜欢吃甜的啊？”

James竭力掩饰地笑了笑，快速地把第三颗糖丢入杯子，打了个招呼，就走了。

他以和刚才完全不同的速度回到了自己的位置，杯子里的糖还没完全融化，他还是低头喝了一口。那味道，甜到发涩。

 

****

 

之后的那段飞行他也不记得是怎么熬过去的，觉是不敢睡了，大概是和邻座天南海北地乱侃，他本来就最擅长跑火车和讲笑话的。

下飞机的时候也不自觉地避开了Michael，他飞快地拿了行李，第一个走出了机舱，路过第一排的时候Michael正在帮Zoe拿行李，James一转身，就什么也看不见了。

他一边走一边打开手机，手机振了两下，James低头去看，一条是经纪人的短信，要他下飞机后跟她回个电话，还有一条是Michael的。

那种身处高空的憋闷感突然又回来了。James的指尖在手机屏幕上方停顿了几秒，点开了Michael的短信——“一起坐吗？”

一起坐吗？这是什么意思。James有点摸不着头脑，但烦躁的情绪却越发膨胀，他因为自己潜意识里自动把Michael优先于工作而感到十分懊恼，当即就退出了短信界面，给经纪人回了电话。

“我们的professor心情不好吗？”电话那头传来欢快的女声。

James被问题哽住，他咽了咽口水，“我还以为脑人是只有我才有的超能力呢。”

对方被逗笑了，但是寒暄过后就开始正经地讨论工作的事，之前的一个片子到了宣传期，经纪人和他说了说宣传的安排。

“以后别总是关机了，”挂电话前经纪人叮嘱，“我特意挑着你上飞机前给你来过电话，你也是关机。”

James愣了愣，和对方说了再见，就挂了电话。他突然就想明白了，Michael的那条短信是他登机前发给他的，但是因为他想着今天要坐飞机，早上根本就没开机。

他就像猛然被灌了一大杯威士忌，浓烈的液体从喉咙到胃，烧得人浑身都发慌，但总归还是暖的。

Michael从后面追上了他，他大概也察觉到他的异常，但他没开口，只是拿着他那双灰绿色的眼睛望着他。

James没看他，他瞟了瞟远处穿着制服的空姐，确定周围没什么人，又扫了他的手机一眼，才开口道，“Michael…瞧，我现在才开机，你的短信我现在才收到。”

“没关系，”Michael在下一秒就给了回应，但是接着他又顿住了，“我…以为你不想和我坐一起。”

“你和Zoe坐一块也挺好。”James摸了摸鼻子，不去看他。

“Zoe…她…”

James在提到Zoe的那一刻就后悔了，果然Michael越发犹豫起来。

“嘿，兄弟，你和Zoe在一起很好，”James在这场谈话里第一次抬眼望向Michael，他下意识地咬了咬嘴唇，“你就该多陪陪她。”

Michael盯着他看了一会，下颚不易察觉地收紧了一下，“我们等下再谈”，他望了望不远处正在走近的其他人，没再说话。

 

****

 

在新的拍摄地点剧组给他们安排了旅店，那是个三层的小旅馆，演员大都安排在同一层，其他层都住的是剧组的工作人员。Michael的房间就在他的斜对角，James放好行李没多久，就听见了门铃响。

他透过猫眼看见了Michael的脸，他正在左右张望，大概是看走廊上有没有人。人有时候就是这样奇怪，在他们的关系发生变化前，他来他的房间找他，该是件多正常的事情。而现在总归是克服不了那种如影随形的负罪感，任何行为都潜意识地想要隐藏。

然后他开了门，Michael朝他笑了笑，进了房间。

“你想谈什么？”James直接把心里的疑惑问了出来。

“你在生气吗？”Michael的声音很低，但是异常的温柔。

“我…没有。”James转身就往房间里走，却被Michael拉住了手腕。他把他拉过来，让他不得不和他面对面。James背靠着贴着暗色墙纸的墙壁，被迫抬头看着Michael，而他该死的、让人心烦意乱的灰绿色的眼睛，正一眨不眨地望着他。他几乎就要用手遮住他的眼睛了。

“是因为Zoe吗？”Michael手抚上他的脸颊，他的动作很轻柔，就好像James是个一碰就碎的艺术品，“James，你愿意相信我吗？”

“和Zoe没有关系。”他他妈的就像只被踩了尾巴的猫，几乎在同时就条件反射般地反驳。等他意识到的时候，也没勇气再开口回答之后的那个问题了。

“那好，”Michael往后退了一步，但双手还是环着他的肩膀，这让他们的距离仍旧十分的近，“如果你看到了短信，你会和我坐一起吗？”

James哽住了。他侧过头，拒绝再和Michael对视。

“好吧…你要是不想…”

“我会！”James打断了他的话，“我很乐意。但是，Michael，我也很希望你和Zoe在一起。她才是你的女朋友。”

“不，James，”Michael猛地把他抱进怀里，“这就够了。”

他被他抱在怀里，他的呼吸贴在他耳畔，他甚至能感觉到Michael因为自己的答案而变得开心起来。James回抱住Michael，对方的身体温暖而结实，之前在脑袋里来来回回的话他突然都不想再说了。

“我要离开一段时间，给另外一个片子跑宣传，明天就走。”所以他开口，另外开了一个话题。

“那你要记得回我的短信，”Michael把头埋进他发间，蹭了蹭，然后亲上他的额头，“等你回来，一切都会更好的。”

“你该试着相信我。”

六

 

午餐结束得很迅速，毕竟只有Michael和Anne两个人在对话。James偶尔会说上几句，但大多时候还是低头吃东西。

而这样微妙的和谐局面很快就被打破了，Anne要出门去接在幼儿园的Brendan，顺便带着他去亲戚家一趟。于是她吩咐James要把留下的餐具洗干净，剩下的时间他可以和Michael一起玩。

James看着Anne像对待Brendan一样细致又认真地叮嘱他，不免觉得好笑。她看见他歪坐在椅子上瞧着她，就伸手摸了摸他松软的头发，顺便在他额头上留下了一个吻，“要乖乖看家，不要和Michael打架。”Anne玩笑着嘱咐道。

接着又转头看Michael，“Michael，你也要听话，看好James。”

James顺着看过去，才发现Michael在Anne亲他额头的时候微微偏头避开了，现在Anne和他说话他才又笑着转过头来说好。

没过多久Anne就出门了，James开始收拾桌上的餐具，Michael走近了想来帮忙，当他准备接过James手里的一部分餐具时，James不自觉地退了一步。

“Michael，你要是有事，就不用留下来帮忙了。”

Michael听了没有再靠近，他笑了一声，“James，这是你今天跟我说的第三句话。”

“我…”他猛然也意识到了自己的过分，Michael是什么样的人他比谁都清楚，“我很抱歉…”

“James，我来这不是想听这些，”Michael叹了口气，“刚才我和Anne聊天，把我的近况都说了一遍，你呢，我想听你讲讲你的生活。”

“你也亲自来看到了，”James耸了耸肩，抱着手里的一堆餐具往厨房走，避开Michael灼热的目光，“我和我的妻子、孩子在一起，我很好。”

“你一定要这样抗拒我吗？”Michael又跟了上来，一步不落，“还是说我们之间连朋友也做不了。”

“你难道不清楚吗？”James被刺痛了，他烦躁地把碗盘一股脑丢进洗碗池，弄出一阵噼里啪啦的响声，“一切都回不去了。”

Michael不再说话了，他靠着厨房的门，薄唇紧紧地抿成一条线，盯着脚底的深色瓷砖。刚才那阵瓷质碗盘的脆响反倒衬得现在的沉默越发得清晰，尴尬要是能够实体化，那肯定把这个房间塞满了。

James舔了舔嘴唇，企图再多说些什么，“你也明白的，不再见面，也许很快就忘了，对彼此的伤害也会更小一些。”说到后来他的声音也越来越小，连他自己都知道这些鬼话没人会信，要不然他也不会颓废到连Anne都担心的地步。

Michael抬眼看过来，他的眼角有些红，湿润的绿色落在James的眼里，莫名得揪心，“我…宁愿承受见面时因为想到过去而带来的心痛，也不愿意永远都见不到你。”

他抓着门框的手捏得很紧，紧到骨骼和青筋都看得十分清晰，“我并不介意一直记住我们之间的事情。这对我来说根本是不可能忘记的事，James，我每见到你一次，这种感情就会再加深一次。我甚至有时候会害怕，我怕要是连我也忘了，那是不是对这个世界来说，我们之间发生的事，有过的感情，都可以当作从来没有存在过。”

“感情太虚无飘渺了，”Michael无力地笑了笑，“要是失去了你这个实体，这些因为你而产生的感情我都不知道该存放在哪里。所以，别离开我。”

他说到最后，甚至都带上了哭腔，他一字一顿地重复，“James，别离开我。我会努力地去做一个本分的朋友，我不会再越界了，只是，你别走。相信我一次好吗？试着相信我。”

James都不知道自己是什么时候走近Michael的，等他发现的时候，他们又站在了一起。他的呼吸，他的声音，他的气息，甚至他哭腔里声带的颤动，都扑面而来。

他试图去抚摸Michael的脸颊，在触到他皮肤的瞬间才清晰地意识到自己指尖的颤抖。Michael在下一秒握住了他的手，他试探着去亲吻他的掌心，潮湿的呼吸喷到他手掌，让他整个人都颤抖起来。

他反手抓住他的手，把Michael的手掌贴在他的胸膛上。James张开口，有那么一瞬间却发不出声音，他丢脸地发现自己竟然有些哽咽，连视线都模糊起来。但他还是开口了，“我…只是不相信我自己。”他将Michael的手掌紧紧地贴着他的身体，放在他心口的位置，“我总以为我把那些事都忘了，可是今天想起来，才发现那些细节都清晰得好像刻在我脑子里一样。Michael，你不用害怕，它们都好好的保存在这里，一样都不会丢。”

 

****

 

而在James暂离第一战剧组的第二天，他收到了来自Michael的第一条短信。

宣传期太赶了，他每天都要跑一座新的城市，但他一共也就请了五天的假，而Matthew本就觉得拍摄时间是不够的。James每天只能睡四五个小时，他强迫自己在所有的交通工具上补眠，只有这样才能保证他每次出现在媒体前都是脑袋清醒且精力充沛的。

但他反而有些喜欢这样忙碌的状态，用工作塞满他的大脑，这样即使有了休息的时间，他也会立即进入睡眠的状态，没有多余的时间去纠结和Michael之间的事情。但事实上，他很清楚，他一直在期待他的短信。

而Michael第一条短信来的时候，他正躺在床上准备睡觉。手机的屏幕亮了一下，不一会又暗了下去。James裹着被子和困意斗了三百个回合后，还是把手从被子里探了出来，摸到了手机。

“睡了吗？方便接电话吗？”

“你知道我现在在哪吗？就敢打国际长途。”James回复了他。

没过多久，手机就响了起来，James看了看，“Fassy”的名字在屏幕上跳动。

“你竟然真的打过来了。”James带了点埋怨和惊讶的语气让Michael在电话那头笑了起来。

“你的声音听着很累，没休息好吗？”Michael的声音沿着电波从手机那头穿过来，在这安静的深夜听起来倒是格外的令人心安。

“档期排得太紧了，你懂的，”James不自觉地打了个哈欠，“我还得尽快赶回来拍戏，要不然Matthew要气得跳脚了。”

“那我挂了吧，你早点睡觉。”

“别，”James哼哼出声，他的身体陷在柔软的被子里，耳边是Michael低缓温柔的声音，这都让他觉得舒服极了，“我想听你的声音，别挂。”

“那我说点什么好？”Michael的声音听起来比刚才更加的愉快。

“随便说点什么。”

“好吧，”他听见Michael又低而快得笑了一声，“今天我和Jen拍吻戏，几条就过了，但是Nic和我玩拳击游戏的时候还是狠狠地打了我一下。目的性太明显了，打得可疼了。”

“哈哈哈，”James把头半埋在被子里笑出了声，“你就该一条过的。”

“Jen笑场了好几次，我也没办法。”James都可以想象得出Michael无奈地摸着额头抖腿的样子了。

“这本来就是不合理的，”电话那头Michael的声音逐渐模糊起来，“大家都知道Erik眼里只有Charles。就像…额，James？”

“James你睡着了吗？”

“……”

“好吧，晚安。”

“呃…还有，早点回来，我很想你。”

 

****

 

时间到了他返回剧组的前一天，James正在进行他今天的最后一个采访，已经是晚上十一点了，他整个人都快到极限了，可是还得打起精神对付完这最后一个。

来做采访的是位很好相处的女士，声音甜美，态度亲切大方，这显然让他们的交谈变得更加愉快和轻松。

对方先围绕宣传的片子问了问，奈何那是部给孩子看的动画片，也问不出太多的内容。话锋一转就绕到他现在正在拍什么电影上来了。

“《X-men:first class》。”他直爽地给了答案。

“所以，这是讲X战警最初的故事还是…？”

“抱歉，我现在没法透露太多。”他眨眨眼，露出那种面对媒体尤其是异性采访者时最具有杀伤力的无辜笑容。

显然对方欣然买账，但是她又抛出了下一个问题，“我听见有传闻说，青年万磁王，也就是Michael Fassbender，和剧组另外一位女性变种人走得很近，这是真的吗？”

“呃……”他特意拖长了尾音，做出一副在认真思索的样子。做演员的这些年，他已经积累了不少面对媒体的经验，这个问题也并非是一个不好回答的问题。但是他突然就没来由地真的顿住了，他想到Michael，想到Zoe，想到他说有空要和她一起去吃甜品。

然后他的脑子就在这一刹那一片空白了。

“呃……”他知道对方的眼睛已经冒出了探究的光，要是他再犹豫下去只会让他的回答失去更多的可信度，“我并不十分清楚，这毕竟是我工作伙伴的私事。我并未求证过，但是如果是真的，我当然会送上祝福。”

“好的，谢谢您的配合。”对方笑得十分得体，她朝他微微点了点头，“今天的谈话很愉快。”

“我也这么觉得，”他主动和她握手，“辛苦了，再见。”

James知道他给的答案并不好，但对方并不想为难他。大概也只是随口多问一句，但他还挺惊讶消息竟然传得这么快。不过，无风不起浪嘛。

James想到这就笑了笑，收工回酒店睡觉，回去的路上才发现手机没电自动关机了，某个人的叮嘱立即又在脑袋里过了一遍，心里那一点没来由的焦躁感瞬间就膨胀了几分。

回到酒店房间的第一件事就是拿出充电器给手机充电。他原来也不那么在意手机的，总觉得不仅束缚了他还会浪费许多时间。如今也算是证明了第一点，但总归已经没法放下了。

他疲倦地伸了个懒腰，转身进浴室洗澡。

洗完出来再看，手机的电已经足够开机了。屏幕亮了起来，有Michael的两条短信。James的头发还是湿的，低头去看的时候发尾的水珠顺着滴下来，落在手机屏幕上，又立刻被James抹去了。但这还是让他手机触屏失灵，没法解锁了。James有些焦躁地直接拿擦头的毛巾把手机屏幕擦干，快速地解锁去看短信。

第一条是张照片，几乎所有的“变种人”都坐在一个长桌前，桌上摆着几样看着就很可口的甜品，而大家都围着桌子三三两两地坐着，一起朝着镜头微笑。

James一眼就注意到Michael身边的座位是空的，而Zoe和他隔了大半张桌子。

然后他看见了下一条短信，“Where is our professor?”

你有没有试过一个人在冬日走很长很长的夜路？他有过。小时候因为顽皮被老师留校，妹妹已经搭校车走了，等他走出校门的时候最后一班校车也早就开走了。于是他一个人在苏格兰的冬夜里往家走。

在某一个瞬间也不是没有期待过有人来接他，像那些富家子弟的家人，开着宽大豪华的汽车，带他行过茫茫冬夜。但是他知道这不可能，况且与其让年纪越来越大的祖父母在寒风里走一个来回，他宁愿自己一个人走完全程。

晚上气温很低，冷风刮在脸上像锋利的刀子，他呼出一口气，看着那白色的雾气在夜色中慢慢消散，然后裹紧围巾继续前行。

他是在离家不算太近的一个十字路口遇见祖母的，他依稀记得她站在一盏路灯下，裹着深绿色的苏格兰厚呢披肩，并不高大的身子紧贴着夜。

然后他抬起冻僵的脚，朝她跑过去，把自己撞进她怀里。一向严肃少语的祖母也没多说什么，只是把那件厚呢披肩搭在他身上，牵起他的手，和他一同往家走。

即使过了这些年，他还记得那披肩的温度和搭在肩膀上的重量。就像是从孤独绝望的梦里惊醒时来自枕边人的亲吻，就像是他离开前Michael贴在他耳边说的话，“你该试着相信我”，语气轻柔却笃定。

他不争气地吸了吸鼻子，那些因为刚才的采访，甚至是因为几天前飞机上的破事产生的小矫情统统被一扫而光。

“明天晚上回来，your Charlie boy。”

随着短信发出的嗖得一声轻响，他忍不住笑弯了唇角。

 

****

 

他赶回拍摄地的时候已经很迟了，但Michael在之前就要他落地就立刻给他发个短信，于是他乖乖照做。

从机场赶回旅馆又是一个多小时的车程，等他轻手轻脚地上楼回到房间的时候，James低头看了眼手机，已经是凌晨一点了。而在下一秒手机就在他怀里振了起来，他吓了一跳，就看见屏幕上的“Fassy”在跳动，James慌忙接通了。

“开门。”电话那头的家伙轻声下了命令。

James甚至没来得及说一句话，他拿着手机赶到门边，打开了门，尽量不发出一点声响。Michael就在门外，走廊的灯都关了，而墙边的小夜灯还亮着，但也可以忽略不计了。只有Michael的手机在黑暗里发出一点光亮，他仍旧维持着把它贴在耳边的动作，屏幕的光照出他侧脸的轮廓，落在他眼睛里，衬得他的眼睛像浩瀚宇宙里的一颗小行星。

“Hi，professor。”Michael笑着对他说，声音从手机里传过来，好像彼此隔得很远，但又触手可及。

James几乎都没有犹豫，他拽住Michael的衣领，把他拉向自己，在对方关上门的瞬间就吻了上去。

Michael在下一秒就回应了他。他揽住他的身体，有力的手臂在他腰上一使劲，就把彼此换了个位置。他把他压在门上亲吻，James嗅到他身上熟悉的烟草味道，心满意足地把他抱得更紧。

而Michael就像粘人的动物，亲吻的间隙还用舌尖舔舐着他的嘴角和脸颊，“看起来，有些人很想我。”

James听见他语气里的得意，忍不住笑出了声。他没有回答，只是急匆匆地拽出Michael扎在裤子里的上衣，手迫不及待地探了进入。

“professor，这样是不是有些不成体统？”Michael一边说着一边含住James白嫩的耳垂，湿热的舌头探了进去，模拟着交合的动作，让James半边身子都软了。

“认真完成你的作业。”James开始解Michael的裤子，他的手伸了进去，隔着内裤抚摸他勃起的性器，“况且在你身边的时候，我并不是professor。”

“遵命。”Michael突然把James抱了起来，一直扛到床上才放下。他把他压在身下，低头深深地吻住他，哑着嗓子说，“my Charlie boy。”

然后Michael脱下了他的裤子，他分开他的双腿，手掌抚摸上他大腿内侧的肌肤，最后握住了他硬得笔直的阴茎。

他低下头，轻轻地呵了口气，微热的气流抚上他敏感的头部，让James的双腿都颤了一颤。

他大概猜到了他要做什么，但James并没有出声，他看着Michael俯身一口含住了他的性器，那冲击并不比对方湿热的舌头卷住他老二的顶端来得少。

这也许是Michael第一次为男人口交，这个认知让James莫名得兴奋异常。Michael并不熟练，但他也知道怎样才能取悦到对方。James感到他的舌头舔舐过他已然撑开的顶端，在连接处的敏感带那里徘徊。随着吮吸的动作弄出的一阵阵声响，和快感一起从尾椎骨那里蹿了上来，落进他的耳朵里，听得他脸颊发热。

James忍不住地挺腰把自己的阴茎喂得更深，他粗圆的顶端撞上Michael潮而热的内壁，那样柔而韧的触感，令他克制不住地呻吟出声。

高潮来得迅速到他甚至来不及从Michael嘴巴里退出来，他就这样射进了Michael的嘴里。

James慌忙翻身起来，他想用手擦掉Michael嘴边白灼的液体，他的手指却被Michael一口含进了嘴里。

他的嘴里满是精液和口水的混合物，粘稠湿滑，他沿着他的指节一点点的亲吻舔舐，液体沿着他的手指滑下来，沾满了James的整个手掌。

然后他贴在他耳边，一把嗓子像磨砂的细纸，“你自己开扩，然后自己坐上来，好不好，Charlie？”

James几乎没有犹豫，他能感到他的身体因为这个点子而兴奋不已。他起身跨坐在Michael大腿上，一只手抚摸上他的侧脸，贪婪地亲吻他，另一只湿漉漉的手伸出一只手指，插入了自己的身体。

当手指完全的进入他的身体后，James色情地喘了一声，他的唇贴着Michael的，急促轻浅的呼吸喷到他的嘴唇上，James低声地邀请，“Mike，跟我一起。”

然后他就感到另外一只手指顶了进来，他再也没法抑制自己的呻吟。Michael的手指动了起来，他带着他一起，开扩他的内里。湿热的肠壁将他们的手指紧紧包裹，这感觉真神奇，他的手指能触到他的，而他的身体也无比清晰地丈量着他的指节。

Michael带着他找到了他的敏感点。但他只是浅尝，轻轻地撩拨逗弄，却不愿意用力让他痛快。James被情欲逼得几乎要爆粗口，他只好自己顶弄起来。快感和羞耻感一起成倍地增长，他感到自己又硬了，阴茎颤颤悠悠地立了起来，顶端甚至已经渗出了透明的液体。

“Mike，Mike，亲爱的，”他几乎语无伦次到说不出完整的句子，“快进来，快，干我。”

Michael立即就回应了他，他托住他的腰身，抬起他的臀部，让他粗长的性器贯穿了他的身体。

他们甚至连适应的时间都等不及了，Michael迫不及待地顶弄起来，James也积极地摆弄着身体迎合，他抬高臀部，让Michael离开一些，又猛得坐下去，灼热的硬物再一次插进来，粗圆的顶端正好撞上他最最敏感的那一处。酥麻和快感交替着漫上来，他就像在暴风雨袭来的海面上的一艘小船，任由情欲将他淹没。

高潮再次来临的时候，他甚至有一瞬间的恍惚，好像这世界上的一切都变得虚幻起来，唯有埋入他身体里的性器以及他亲吻的人，是真实的。

然后他们就射了，液体灌了进来，又在Michael抽离他身体的时候淌了出来，让他的下面湿得一塌糊涂，如同失禁一般。

清理完了再躺上床的时候，James枕着Michael的手臂，迷迷糊糊地就差睡着了。

Michael很轻地亲着他的鬓角，“James，我和Zoe说清楚了，我不会跟她在一起。”

James突然就清醒了过来， 他翻身坐起来，几乎想都没想就拉大了嗓门，“她是你女朋友，你这样算什么？”

“她…她还不是我女友，James，”Michael安抚地摸了摸他的肩头，“我们之前只是说着试试，但还没有到互相承认是男女朋友的关系。而且，我也没和她做过什么…”

他小声地解释着，看见James没有继续生气，才试探着吻上了他的嘴角。

“那我们又算什么？”James突然就小声地说，话音散在凌晨三点的夜里，安静得没有得到任何回应。

Michael沉默了很久，他叹了口气，说，“我回房间去了。”

James在他转身离开床铺的前一秒拉住了他。

“别走。不用走。”

 

七

 

第二天早上的状况比James预想中的要好上一百倍。那明明是他们在彼此都清醒的状态下分享的第一个清晨，但他们表现得就像是一对一同生活了十年的夫妻。

是闹钟的响声把James吵醒的，他烦躁地啧了一声，下意识地往Michael怀里钻了钻，而Michael迷迷糊糊地捞起他的长胳膊，把放在James床头的闹钟按掉，手臂顺势就搭在了他睡得软绵绵的腰上。昨天的放纵让他们的睡眠时间严重不足，可Michael一向比他要自律，当他在他耳边第三次重复“我们应该起床”这句话后，James把脸整个埋进Michael的肩窝，他像个树袋熊一样地扒在Michael身上，右手抚摸着他温热紧实的后背，“再睡一会，再睡一会，就…就一会…”

Michael笑着去吻他毛茸茸的头顶，细碎的亲吻沿着额头、鼻尖一直落到他的嘴唇上。刚睡醒的他们都是软乎乎的，好像被被窝的温度融化了一般，James闭着眼，轻轻咬住Michael格外柔软的下嘴唇，也不松嘴，就准备这样再次入眠。

这样黏糊糊的清晨是被Jennifer打破的。她哐哐哐地捶门，那架势几乎要把门都敲破了，“嘿，James，你回来了吗？James！James！James！起床了！James！”

“Oh，fuck！”当James发现就算把整个脑袋都塞进Michael的怀里，他还是没法阻隔Jennifer的大嗓门时，他大声回答了她，“我回来了！别打扰我和Michael办事！去找Nic！”

门外立时就传来了一串咯咯的笑声，显然Jennifer很喜欢他这个“玩笑”，同时也接受了这个理由，她吧嗒吧嗒的脚步声很快就听不见了。

而当James准备争分夺秒再睡个回笼觉时，他发现Michael的手不知在什么时候就已经伸进了他的裤子里。

“我不想你做一个对他人说谎的人。”Michael说这句话的时候笑得一脸无辜。

 

****

 

其实很久之后的今天，他回想起来才发现，有些默契和规则他和Michael从来没有明确地讨论过，但是某些结论他们一直在遵守。

例如他们默认彼此只是会上床的朋友，例如他们默认对方的家庭事务在这段关系里永远有绝对的优先权，例如他们默认在不拍摄的时候要减少联系。这一切都出于他们因为这种关系而产生的愧疚感，至少James是这么认为。

所以在和Michael分开的时间里，James还是原来的James，他努力地保护着自己的家庭，给予自己的妻子和孩子百分之百的爱。他甚至有时候卑鄙地想，他也许是被割裂的，在Anne面前他爱着她，但是在Michael面前他也没法否认自己的感觉。那感觉太强烈了，简直就像被放在两极的指南针，无论什么方位，他接收的是一样的感应，给出的是一样的答案。

他从来不肯为难自己，所以他从来不会拿Michael和Anne做比较。对James来说，那样的比较毫无意义。可是当他必须同时面对Anne和Michael的时候，他就必须去承受那种撕裂的痛苦。无论怎么样的抉择都是错，动辄得咎。

但谁也没法否认，他和Michael在一起得到了无数的快乐，即使是在非拍摄期，一次短暂的见面也会带给他许多很棒的记忆。

那是在圣诞假期的尾声，Anne带着Brendan回到了她母亲那里，他原本因为工作而没法同行，但因为对方有事又临时取消了。James在屋子里昏睡了一天后，决定第二天去找Michael玩玩。

他本来就抱着给个惊喜的心思去的，所以第二天清晨他按响Michael的门铃的时候，根本没想过要提前给他去个电话。

幸运的是Michael在家，他站在清晨安静的走道上，听着门内由远及近的脚步声，心情不知道为什么就好了起来。

“谁啊？”Michael的声音有些含糊，大概才刚刚起床，他一边问着一边就开了门。

“Superises!”James笑着冲进屋，把自己撞进Michael怀里。他显然刚从床上起来，穿着短T和四角内裤，外面只罩了件厚的长睡袍。

“James？”Michael惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“新年快乐。”James把尤带寒意的手伸进Michael的T恤里，抱住他的腰，满意地听到对方嘶得一声抽气，抬头就亲住他的嘴角。

“别，James…现在不行…”Michael犹豫地将他推开了一点，James忽然察觉到了一些不对劲。一个念头从他脑子里飞速地闪了过去，他突然就觉得尴尬了起来。

“哦，别告诉我下一秒你的卧室里要出来一个衣衫不整的美人…”

他试图缓解尴尬，却在下一秒就听见一个女声从他的屋子里传出来，“Michael，Michael，谁来了？”

“大概是的。”Michael笑着耸了耸肩，亲昵地朝房内望了一眼。

James简直尴尬得想要逃走，如果真的和他猜想的一样，他一定会在下一秒把Michael放在他腰间的手剁掉，飞速地逃跑。

然后，一个八九岁的小姑娘揉着朦胧的睡眼从屋子里走了出来，她睡裙右边的肩带从肩膀上滑了下来，倒的确是个衣衫不整的小美人。

小美人走到他们旁边，她甚至还没到他的腰线。James低下头仔细地打量了一下她，玩笑着开口说，“Michael，别告诉我这是你不为人知的女儿！”

“当然不是，James，”Michael蹲下身，把穿得单薄的小姑娘环进自己的怀里，“这是我姐姐的女儿，Erina。Erina，这是James，我的好朋友。”

“难怪，”James也蹲下身，让视线和Erina持平，“她和你长的很像。”

“哦！”Erina开口了，“这可不算对young lady的赞美！”

“是吗？”James被逗笑了，“你觉得Michael不好看吗？”

小姑娘坚定地点点头，“我们班上比他好看的男生多了去了。”

James幸灾乐祸地望了Michael一眼，对方夸张地做了个无所谓的表情，James回答她说，“那是因为你太年轻了（so young），你都不知道世界上有多少人为Michael着迷。”

“也包括你吗？”Erina用稚嫩的声音询问道。

“当然。”James温柔而笃定地给出了答案。他决定不在一个孩子面前撒谎，但这不意味着他有勇气去看Michael脸上的表情。

而Michael却把他的手抚上他的膝盖，连着James放在膝盖上的手一起，握在手心。那掌心的温度覆在James的手背上，像一团跳动的火焰，又像一个灼热而真挚的答案。

 

****

 

“你姐姐没有其他更好的人选了吗？”James环视了一周Michael乱糟糟的公寓，将沙发上混杂着Michael和Erina衣服的小山堆小心翼翼地推开一些，终于找到了一个可以坐下来的地方。

“我想是的，”Michael就坐在他旁边的沙发扶手上，但他还是试图解释，“我圣诞假期前太忙了，根本来不及做打扫，后来我忙完工作就直接回到父母家过节去了，等我回伦敦的时候，这个小家伙已经和我同行了。”

“你总不能指望Erina，孩子只会让这更糟。”James显然不买账，他拍了一下Michael的大腿，还没来得及收回手就被他握住了，他把他的手按在他的裹着棉睡衣的大腿上，小幅度地摩挲着。

Erina显然没有注意到他们这些小动作，她抱着她的玩具兔子，粉嫩的小脸像刚卷出来的棉花糖，“Michael，我们的中饭该怎么办？我已经不想再吃外卖了。”

“嗯…”Michael犹豫了三秒，朝James望过去，模仿着Erina的语气，“James，我们的中饭该怎么办？我已经不想再吃外卖了。”

“那就吃屎。”要是James只用应付Michael一个人，这个肯定是他的首选答案。但现在不行，现在他身边还有个可爱的小姑娘，她被糙汉Michael点的外卖荼毒了不知几天，要知道她应该吃着香喷喷的鸡肉三明治和土豆泥沙拉，然后在午睡后得到一杯热牛奶和几片小熊巧克力饼干。

James走进Michael整个公寓里最干净的房间——厨房。他打开了冰箱，里面除了半盒牛奶、半盒橙汁以及两三罐啤酒外，几乎可以称得上空空如也。

“这屋子里住了个孩子，你竟然能让冰箱空成这样？”James惊讶极了，“你可以和Erina再睡会，我去买做午饭的材料。”

Michael把Erina哄上了床，James套上外套准备出门，Michael走过来，他牵住James的手，拉到唇边，轻而碎地吻着他的指尖，“有你在这真好。”

“Michael，”James接过对方递来的钥匙，在关门的一瞬间笑着说，“你真傻。”

 

****

 

超市里的人不多，而James一向有这个自信不被人认出来，今天也一样的顺利。

等他心情愉快地打开Michael的家门时，他一眼就看见了立在门边的Erina。

他甚至来不及换鞋，就被Erina捉住了手臂往屋里带，“王子殿下，你终于来了。”

James几乎没花费一秒钟就进入了角色，“我美丽的公主，我来的路上斩杀了几条恶龙，这花费了我一些时间，我为我的迟来而感到抱歉。”

“但是我从恶龙的蛋里找到了一些十分美味的巧克力小熊饼干，我希望您会喜欢。”

“哦！这…这真是太棒…”Erina还是十分有演员素养的，她在意识到自己失态的下一刻就又摆上了焦急而严肃的神色，“我并不是公主，王子殿下。我是守护公主的女巫。”

“我一直在等待一个英勇的王子能前来唤醒公主。”

James甚至来不及在心里吐槽这诡异的设定，“那请问女巫大人，沉睡的公主现在在何处？”

Erina把他带到了Michael的卧室，即使他心里早就猜到了公主是谁，但当他看见Michael正面朝上躺在床上，双手合十摆在胸前，头上还被绕了一圈粉色的少女丝带的时候，他还是花了点功夫不大笑出声。

“现在你可以亲吻公主了。”Erina的话让James笑不出来了。

“女巫大人，如果唤醒了公主是否就要和他一直在一起？”

“那是当然，”Erina瞥了James一眼，“是谁一个小时前说全世界不知道多少人为眼前的公主着迷，而他也是其中一个。”

James不敢置信，自己竟然被一个只有八九岁的孩子给噎得无话可说。他只好走到Michael床边，硬着头皮，俯身准备亲下去。

“这样R15的剧情肯定是你这个厚脸皮的公主想出来的。”在靠近Michael的嘴唇时，James用气声吐槽道。

而入戏的公主完全不买他的账，Michael闭着眼睛也不理他，直到他的嘴唇触上他的。James没有闭上眼，所以他看见Michael是怎样睁开他浅绿色的眼睛的，那样漂亮的颜色，直直落进他的眼里，会让James矛盾地同时想到无穷宇宙里一颗极为寒冷的星球和一个冰消水融的春天。

“这完全是Erina的主意。”Michael小声地解释，一边说着一边不自觉地抬头想要吻得更多。

“你不该这么纵容她！”James还是强调Michael并非没有责任。

“好歹这样我们可以得到女巫的祝福。”

James听到这句话的时候，他的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，他清晰地感知到他的大脑在飞速地运转，果决地删掉了几个理智却无趣的动作指令，放任他顺应着Michael的引导，沉溺在这个并不十分激烈的吻里。

仔细算起来，排除掉见面时那个匆忙的亲吻，这算是他们在分开好几个月后的第一个吻。这个认知让他们越发地渴望延长接吻的时间，他们互相捕捉着对方柔软湿热的嘴唇，掠夺着彼此的呼吸，即使这样的姿势并不舒服，但显然他们并不愿意就此停下来。

直到Erina等得无聊了，她才大声地提醒道，“王子只要亲到公主的嘴唇就可以了！”

她满意地看到两个人快速而红着脸地分开，然后拉了拉James的衣角，伸出她白嫩而肉呼呼的小手，“现在你可以把从恶龙蛋里搜刮到的巧克力小熊饼干给我啦！”

 

****

 

而事实上，Erina并没有如愿得到她期待的小熊饼干，因为James只是买了制作的材料。他在迅速做好鸡肉三明治和土豆泥沙拉后向她解释，制作美味的小熊饼干需要更加复杂的魔法，如果她肯乖乖地睡个午觉而不是像刚才那样和Michael闹腾，他保证在她起床后就能见到刚出炉的巧克力小熊饼干。

Erina被说服了，毕竟鸡肉三明治和土豆泥沙拉并不算一个很坏的选择——事实上，在她尝试着吃了一小口后她就再没停下来。

“我没想到你还挺有一套。”在安顿好Erina后，James在厨房里做小熊饼干，而Michael就在旁边给他帮点小忙。

“等你也做了父亲之后…”James顿了顿，他啧啧嘴填补了中间突兀的空白，“孩子们很有趣，他们并非不讲道理，他们只是有他们的一套游戏规则。你要是顺着孩子的规则和他们相处，就会觉得一切都变得简单了许多。”

“我只是没想到你连做甜品都很擅长。”

“因为…我曾经在面包房里打工，那个时候做演员并不能养活我，我也不确定烘焙面包会不会成为我的终生职业，所以我那时候学得可认真了。”James笑着向Michael调皮地眨眨眼。

“嗯…这么说…事实上我并不大擅长端盘子和洗碗。你知道，我做得过得去，但那个时候我并不算拔尖。”

“所以你被迫去做演员？”James转头望着Michael，接着又继续用模具取出小熊形状的面团，“那我不得不说，这是个正确的选择。”

Michael被他逗得笑出了声，他从他背后抱住他，James感到后背一阵温热，而Michael的吻同时就落在了他的鬓角。

他回头亲了亲Michael的脸颊，把准备好的小熊饼干放进烤箱里，接下来要做的就是等待了。

“我可不是在开玩笑，”James踮脚坐上一旁及腰的流理台，快速地沾了一指头的可可粉放进嘴里，“我没法想象和另外一个家伙一起演X-men，那肯定会很别扭。”

“是吗？”Michael走近他，十分的近，近到他可以清晰地看见他的长睫毛，“那我也该感谢你放弃了你前途光明的烘焙事业。”

“不用谢。”James抬头看他，他们的鼻尖触到一起，“我很乐意。”

如果他们都在最艰难的时候不约而同地放弃了他们的演员事业，一切是不是就会完全不一样？也许James会成为一个面包店的老板，在每天清晨做出香味扑鼻的面包，而Michael或许会成为酒吧的驻唱歌手，在某个通宵后的早晨来他的店里觅食。他也许会因为店里人少而与他交谈几句，他也许会因为他随口的邀请去他驻唱的酒吧喝酒，他也许还是会和他相爱，然后在某一天的午后，为他的小侄女做美味的巧克力小熊饼干。

或者，他们也许一辈子都没有相遇。

Michael握住James沾着可可粉的手指，他轻轻舔舐他指尖残留的可可粉，舌尖湿热的触感让原本沉浸在幻想里的James不由得心猿意马起来。

“这尝起来很棒，”然后Michael又没来由地重复了一遍几个小时前他说过的话，“有你在这真好。”

“这个牌子的可可粉是最棒的…”

“不，James，是你。”

Michael在他顿悟的下一秒就吻住了他，彼此柔软的嘴唇和残留的可可粉让这个吻甜美得不可思议。他们终于有一个机会好好拥抱接吻，Michael把五指深深地埋入他的发间，让他接受他的亲吻。接着他就急切地把他的身体塞进他的两腿之间，而James几乎没有犹豫，他喘息着，用双腿缠住Michael的腰，仰起脖子好让Michael亲吻他裸露在圆领毛衫外的脖颈和锁骨。

“Oh，Mike！God！”James在Michael用他勃起的下体磨蹭他的腿根时抑制不住地呻吟出声。Michael把James抱下了流理台，把他抵在台子的边缘上亲吻研磨，他的手也不闲着，飞速地解开了James的裤子，一双大手急不可耐地伸了进去，隔着内裤揉捏他柔软的臀部。

James不想也不能去阻止他做什么，他的手指无意识地在Michael胸前拨弄着，不时地按压玩弄对方毛衣下的乳尖。Michael早就换上了家居的毛衫，深色的高领毛衫，而James光看着他那副禁欲又侵略性十足的样子就要高潮了。

谁都没听见烤箱叮得响声，真正打断他们的是一起床就要吃饼干的Erina。

“哦，该死的，这就是他们的规则？”Michael舍不得停下来，只得把James抱得更紧，直挺的鼻子眷恋地埋在他肩窝，捕捉着James的气息，“让我可能不举的规则。”

“哈，别担心，”James笑着隔着外裤摸上Michael的兄弟，“我看它挺有精神。”

“McAvoy牌的蓝色小药丸是最棒的。”Michael模仿着James的语气，最后亲了亲他的嘴唇，往Erina睡的房间去了。

 

****

 

幸运的是没过多久Erina就被Michael的姐姐接走了，而因为James三明治和小熊饼干的突出表现，Erina并没有和她妈妈抱怨借住期间的伙食问题。

在确定她们已经走远后，Michael立即就把James扑倒在了沙发上。

“嘿，Michael，你没必要这么着急。”James觉得好笑， 他撑起上身看着不远处的Michael。现在才下午四点，他们还有大把的时间。他可以留在这过夜，给他做他最拿手的炖菜，然后两个人窝在沙发里一边吃一边看老电影，洗完澡后在公寓的每个角落里做爱。不用着急，他们可以慢慢来。

“我不想让你白来一趟。”Michael仍旧聚精会神地忙着和James的衣服作斗争，他心不在焉地回答。

“什么叫…白来一趟？”

“我以为…”Michael顿住了，他慌忙补救，语言却苍白无力，“James，我不是这个意思…你知道的…”

“我知道。”James往后退开了一点，他匆匆地去扣他内里的衬衫，一直扣到领口才发现扣错了——从一开始就错了。“我现在没有心情了，所以我想我该走了。”

James拿上外套，穿上鞋就出了门。Michael在他身后叫他，但这只让他忍不住加快了脚步。

这真是太他妈的丢人了，James在心里大操了三声，他就像个三十五岁才第一次恋爱的老处女，完全沉浸在自己的幻想里无法自拔。等他把所有底牌都差不多亮光了他才记起来自己忘记了一件大事。

他忘了，他彻彻底底地忘了，Michael根本就没说过，他爱他。

 

九

 

James发现，他和Michael的关系总是处于一种双方都努力维持的平衡之下。这说起来很可笑，他们对于彼此来说都是除了亲人外最亲近的人了，但是在两人相处的绝大部分时间里，他们从来都不敢向对方表露太多自己真实的想法和情绪。他们宁愿在各种地方不眠不休地做爱，也不愿意用一个简单的句子来表达自己的心情。就好像那些带着真实感情的语言都附带着巨大的能量，稍微克制不住泄露而出，就会打破双方辛苦维持的能量守恒。

事实上人都是自私的，至少James认为自己是个自私的家伙。他就像是市场上最最精明的商家，一毫一厘的收支他都要计较清楚得失再做出决定。被一时的激情冲昏头脑对他而言是个巨大的噩梦，他总是尽力地克制自己，不在Michael面前表露得太多。他希望他是得体的，严谨地遵守他们之间的潜规则，显得热情却又洒脱，而不是一个黏人的、玩不起的新手。当然，要是在这期间能收获到Michael的真心，他会更加得意地在他的账本上记下这笔巨大的收入。

所以，他对于自己在Michael家里的表现嫌弃极了。负分！他在心里大吼，James·粘人的老处男·McAvoy，负分滚出！

出于鸵鸟心态，他显然是不大可能再去主动联系Michael了，而Michael也只给他发过一条短信，“你的围巾落我这了。”

“那下次见面的时候你带给我好了。”James没花多少功夫去思考就回了过去。

然后就没有下文了。谁也没再提起下次见面是什么时候。James猜测，大概Michael也从他那些过分的言行里推测出了一些东西，他也不希望他们的关系往更加复杂的方向发展，所以他们都默契地选择了冷处理。

而所谓的“下次见面”就一直推迟到了几个月之后，《第一战》的宣传期。他可喜欢做宣传了，这就像是主办方花钱让他们一群小伙伴做巡回旅游。

因为那段时间他并不大忙，所以他提前一天就在安排好的酒店住下了，晚上出门觅食的时候正好看见Michael提着行李刷开了他旁边房间的门——他染了金色的头发，哦，真是该死的好看。James在下一秒才反应过来，他们甚至都没提前发个短信给对方问问，你什么时候到——至少他没想到。

这个认知让他一时有点尴尬起来，而Michael就在这时叫了他的名字，“James，好久不见。”

然后他就把行李丢在门边，径直走过来，把James抱进怀里。他的外套上沾染了一点点的烟草气息，是Michael惯常抽的那款，而恰好James也很喜欢。

他们花了一分钟打量彼此，而James的目光自从落在Michael的金发上后就再也舍不得离开了。我的上帝，他忍不住在心里又感叹了一次，这可真是他妈的太棒了。要不是他们现在身处走廊，他几乎要控制不住自己的手指，他要把它们深深插入Michael的发间，让他不得不接受自己的亲吻，他要好好的吻眼前这个他想得不得了的金发尤物。

善解人意的Michael在下一秒就提出了一个完美的建议，“你的围巾还在我这，要不你到我房间来，我找出来给你。”

“好的，金发美人。”James拿一根手指轻佻地勾了勾Michael的下巴，算是对另一种冲动的排遣。而Michael只是歪头笑了笑，右手抓住他的那根手指，顺手就把他的整个左手包进了手里。他牵着他往屋里走，就好像这是再平常不过的一件事，就好像他们上次不愉快的分开没有发生过一样。

进了房间，James就坐在Michael的床上等着，而Michael蹲在行李边翻找James的围巾。出于对Michael的了解，James知道这会花费他们一点时间。

“嘿，说真的，你的头发染成金色还挺好看的。”James躺在Michael的床上，随口说道。

“嗯…我不觉得，”Michael一边找着围巾，一边否认道，“我觉得我就像个廉价的站街郎。”

“那你的生意一定挺好，”James因为Michael的比喻笑出了声，“我肯定会被你迷得不得不拿出我最后吸毒和赌博的钱，放进你的口袋。”

“拿好你上次光顾时落下的围巾吧，瘾君子先生。”Michael正好把围巾丢到了James脸上。而等James气急败坏地起身，拿下遮住他眼睛的围巾时，Michael已经站在他面前了。

James坐在床上，而Michael站着，他不得不俯下身好让他们的视线维持在同一个水平线上。而这样也让他们之间的距离缩短了不少，James可以轻松地把围巾绕上Michael的脖子。他轻轻地拉动围巾，让围巾带着Michael不断地向他靠近。他看见他灰绿色的眼睛里有光在跳动，James甚至恍然间会担心自己的呼吸让那火光熄灭。他们靠得越近，那光就越发闪烁，直到最后他终于吻上了他，Michael闭上了眼，光也随之熄灭了。

这并不是一个激烈的吻，没有久别重逢的激情和喜悦，反而双方都带着点试探和失败的不甘心。没错，就是这种感觉，曾经发誓赌咒地要一逃千里，却最终还是抵不过对方一个闪烁的眼神或者一个新换的发型，一边不甘心地抱怨着，一边又无计可施地沉沦。

“我以为你不肯再光顾我了。”这个吻结束的时候，Michael贴着他的嘴唇说。即使他知道这只是个玩笑，James还是被刺了一下。

“不，Michael，上次是我过分了。”

“嘿，听着，James，”因为接吻Michael不知在什么时候已经蹲在了床边，现在他反而比James还要矮上一点。而他抬头直直盯着James的样子，不知道为什么会让James想起某种忠心又固执的犬类，他忍不住伸手撩了撩Michael有些长的额发，听他继续说道，“我不知道你想要走到哪一步，但是听着，不管你想要到哪一步，对我来说，都不算过分。”

“只要你开口，James，”他慢慢低下头，真的像只狗狗一样把脑袋埋进了James的怀里，他在他怀里闷声地重复，“只要你开口，都可以。”

James抚摸着Michael的头发，他低头在他的发旋处留下一个吻，“我没法再要更多了，Michael，这样就很好。你很好。”

他们一起出门吃饭的时候，Michael还是牵着他的手出门的，就好像这是再平常不过的一件事，就好像他们彼此相爱一样。

 

****

 

而在一切都已被说出口的今天，他们也并没有因为对方的坦诚而感到更加的好受。

事实上，在双方都说出了那一连串的肉麻话后，尴尬的气氛并没有要消散的意思。而James不得不走进厨房，去处理那一堆因为他们的争吵而被丢进水池的餐具，顺便躲避那种低气压。

Michael隔了几步，但是还是跟在他身后，显然他想来帮忙，顺便缓解下那种难熬的憋闷气氛，但是James在他走近前就开口了，他甚至带着点请求的味道，“Michael，拜托你，我想一个人呆一会，你可以去其他房间找点乐子，等我收拾好这里，我们再谈，可以吗？”

他没有听到回应，身后只有Michael一串逐渐消失的脚步声。

等James收拾好厨房后，他在书房里找到了Michael。Michael正在抬着头看他书架上的书，他听见他进屋的响动，朝James望了一眼，就不再看他了。

James走到书柜对面，他靠着一张木质椅子站着，离Michael大概有五步的距离。

书柜的一边放着James收藏的蓝光碟，Michael在花花绿绿的碟片里抽出了一张，他没有回头，只是扬起手让James看清他手里的碟子——是《饥饿》——“我以为我的片子你一部也没看过。”

“鬼话！”James哼了一声，“谁说我没看过《第一战》和《逆转未来》。”

“好吧，这不是个好笑的笑话，”James顿了顿，其实他知道，只是他们现在都没心情笑而已，“我有想过从这张开始补你所有的片子。这个想法是第一战结束拍摄后出现的，那个时候我们分开了很长时间，因为一些我虽然记得但是没脸说出口的狗屁原因，我拉不下脸去找你，就想看看你的片子。可是Michael，从那个时候起我就意识到我已经没法欣赏你的片子了，《饥饿》太…我看到一半就看不下去了，我就关了碟机去睡觉。可是我一整个晚上都在做梦，内容很糟糕，甚至把我吓醒了。我一头冷汗地起床，想了好久，还是没有给你打电话。”

“后来我就没想过去看你的其他片子了，”James又小声地哼了一声，“我可是连《羞耻》都没完整看过。”

“你也没看过《危险方法》？”Michael因为他的话转过身来，看着他。

James还没来得及说“大概知道剧情，但是我没看。”他就听见Michael说：

“My love for you was the most important thing in my life.For better or worse，made me understand who I am.This should be mine.Sometimes you should do something unforgivable to be able to go on living.”*Michael深吸了口气，“这是片子结尾的时候荣格的一段台词…该死的，我也不知道为什么我到现在都记得这么清楚…”

“我知道，”**James的心里有只兽，突突得几乎要从他身体里跳脱出来，他几步跨到Michael面前，用他的吻把他压在书柜上，他们的呼吸在彼此唇齿间交缠，他丢脸地哽咽道，“我知道，Michael，我知道。”

Michael把他揽在怀里，直到他用拇指擦去他脸颊上泪水的时候，James才发现自己是真的哭了。

“别哭…别哭…”Michael把他紧紧地抱在怀里，James的泪水粘在他的外衣上，留下一点深色的印迹。Michael在他头顶小声地呢喃，那声音太轻了，James静下心才听清——“你该是我的(you should be mine)…为什么你不是我的…”

“带我走…”James颤抖着摸上Michael的脸颊，视线一片模糊，他摸索着吻上他，也分不清楚是谁的，眼泪让这个吻苦涩得像一个永远都没法醒来的噩梦。

他又低声说了一遍，“带我走。”

 

 

*《危险方法》里面法鲨演的荣格和凯拉奈特莉演的妹子有段婚外情，这段话是最后妹子和她老公要离开荣格的城市去苏联的时候，荣格对她说的话。

**《赎罪》里面的书房play，就是一美把凯拉奈特莉压倒书柜上吻的那场戏，他说的就是，"yes,I know exactly."

 

十

 

 

“带我走。”James靠在Michael怀里，他在这句话出口的瞬间就知道自己讲了个笑话。

他慢慢从Michael的怀里退出来，缓缓退后几步，手扶住椅子的后背，坐了下来。Michael几乎一步就跨到了他身边，James甚至不敢去看他眼睛里的光，也不忍心亲手将那光熄灭。

“你就当我刚才说的都他妈是屁话，”James实在是受不了Michael目光的审视，他抹了一把脸，在Michael开口前截住了他的话，“我哪儿都不去。”

Michael的手落在他的头顶，James下意识地把他的手从他头上拿下来，他想抽手离开，却还是被Michael握住了。“我们哪儿也去不了。”James抬头看他，他还是说了出来。

接着他就低下了头。他没法允许自己懦弱到用逃跑来躲避这些已经走到眼前的抉择，但是他好歹还能让自己避开和Michael对视。

“到底怎么样…”Michael蹲下来，他用他的脑袋抵住James的额头，“才能让你好受点呢？”

James忽然就想起，第一战宣传见面时，Michael把他的脑袋埋进他怀里，声音闷在衣服里，“只要你开口…”

“你为什么总是要我的答案？”James猛地推了推Michael，他想要松手却又一次抓紧了他的衣服，他将他拉近，把他一瞬间的惊慌失措都尽收眼底，“为什么你不告诉我你想要什么？为什么不告诉我你怎么样才会好受呢？”

“正确的答案我们最初在一起的时候就知道是什么了。”James从椅子上下来，跪在地上，把自己的身体塞进Michael怀里，“但是你想知道我的答案吗？”

“James…”Michael的手指抚摸上他的脸颊，他的薄唇微动，低低地叫着他的名字。

“别走，”James的声音温柔却清晰，他又重复了一遍，“别走。你的退出从来不会让我好受。”

“Michael，”James哽了哽，“Michael Fassbender，你是我爱的人，你在我眼里和Anne、和Brendan没有任何差别。失去你对我来说，同样是无法承受的事情。”

Michael有一瞬间的迷茫，当他的眼神再次聚焦时，James选择坦然地和他对视。James开口，“现在，告诉我，怎么样才能让你好受些？”

“我想…我想要你的一切，James，”Michael把James抱进怀里——也许“被两条臂膀紧紧束缚”会比“拥抱”来的更为恰当，“哪怕只是一个小时，一分钟都好。”

“我从来不说，是因为我知道它不可能会实现，”Michael吻上他的额头，他能感觉到有泪水滴下来，“何况我拥有的已经够多…”

“我在这，”James回应一般的吻上去，就像他的语气一样笃定，他轻声说，“嘿，你知道吗？我又反悔了，你可以带我走，接下来的24小时，随便去哪，随便做什么。我已经不想再克制了，我爱你，我想为你做任何我能做到的事。”

 

****

 

James从前从没觉得和Michael在一起的时光是值得用分秒去珍惜的。刚刚在一起的时候，他总觉得日子还长，也不会强迫自己去想以后，所以他们也许可以一直这样在一起。甚至也许他们可以一直主演X战警，他是他的X教授，他是他的万磁王，就像Ian和Patrick一样。

那就像是嗑high了之后做的梦，他不用去想着结束，也不用去想责任和以后。每一次相处都是愉快，每一个亲吻，每一次对视，每一句对话，都甜得像是James小时候最喜欢吃的糖果，回忆起来的时候嘴角都无一例外地带着笑容。

经历了几乎时时都处于发情状态的第一战宣传蜜月期之后，他们还是不时会见面，约着出去开赛车、喝酒或者做瑜伽。Michael会在没人的角落偷偷吻他，James最喜欢吻过之后Michael眼睛里的光，有未散的小心翼翼，但更多是偷吻得逞后的小得意，闪亮亮的，像乡村秋夜悬着的星子。

有的时候，一方比较空闲的时候，他们也会去给对方探班。他们也许会做爱，也会不咸不淡地说说近况，聊聊时事。

有次Michael来得很急，他搭的飞机下午三点到，到午夜十二点的时候，又要搭飞机离开去下一个工作的地方。

James片场收工是晚上十点，而Michael到了之后就一直在片场等着。这倒也不至于让James分心，但是在他不经意地望过去的时候，Michael已经靠着一把折叠椅睡着了。他睡得很熟，密密的睫毛搭下来，盖住了眼下的一小片青色。James在搭档的提醒下回了神，他抱歉地笑了笑，继续拍摄。

收工之后，James带Michael去了一个人很少的清吧。他们坐在几乎无人注意的角落，记忆中几乎没有多少交谈。他们都很疲惫，贴的很近，静静地靠着对方，不说话。

James漫无目的地看着酒吧里的一切，舞台上唱歌的女歌手在轻轻的唱，“I've looked at love from both sides now,from give and take,and still somehow,it's love's illusions that I recall.I really don't know love…I really don't know love at all…”而右前方的暗处有一对小情侣抱在一起，他们在歌声里缓慢而缠绵地接吻。

“你知道吗？”James喝了一口手边的酒，“我听过一个说法，说在更高维度的空间里，爱是有实体的。你可以想象吗？love，这样虚无抽象的东西…”

“我不知道，”Michael懒洋洋的，他歪着脑袋靠着James的肩膀，停顿了好一会，才说，“那真是太吓人了。”

James也不记得自己为什么没有继续问下去了，他接着说，“你不该来的，太赶了。”说着他就勾住了Michael的脖子，用手盖住了他的眼睛。Michael眨了眨眼，他的睫毛在他的手心下蹭了蹭，生出点细碎的痒。

也许在某个维度，爱就是手心里些微的痒，James在心里悄悄地想。

他们维持着这个姿势一直到Michael不得不离开去机场，他也许靠着James睡了一会，但总归Michael也没有对于James的“抱怨”给出解释。James也不在意，毕竟很多东西不需要说出口。

 

****

 

而逆转未来的拍摄期就这样不声不响地到了。James先进的剧组，并且迅速和老剧组的成员打成了一片。Ian和Patrick都是十分好相处的人，他们温和有趣，而Hugh更是热情开朗得把他们熟悉彼此的时间缩短到了24小时。毕竟在James看来，在他最厌恶的健身房里结成的友谊就如同患难之情，是坚定而可贵的。

在新剧组的成员到来的前一天，Hugh已经因为即将有更多的成员加入他们的健身活动而兴奋不已了。

“嘿，伙计，你难道不开心？”完成了今天训练量的Hugh一把扯过James，满是肌肉的手臂勾住他的脖子，“Fassbender会和你一起训练，那个和你‘睡’过四次的家伙！”

“等新剧组的人来了，我就是地头蛇了，”James得意地一抹鼻子，“你要想早点融入新集体，就得花点心思研究。什么‘睡过四次’，我和Michael天天早上都做。”

Hugh早就习惯了他的跑火车，但是还是被逗得哈哈大笑，他不轻不重地拍了拍James的头，把毛巾搭上脖子，就去洗澡了。

Michael在当天晚上就到了，而Ian正好在前一天就杀青离开。于是Michael理所应当地住进了那个挂着“Magneto”牌子的拖车。

而James去找他的时候，他刚刚收拾好他不多的行李。James卯足了劲，用他训练了多日的身体把Michael直接撞上了床。

“哦！James！”Michael笑着搂住躺在他身边的James，摸了摸他精瘦不少的腰，“健身房是个好地方不是吗？”

“不！”James凑到他耳边，大声地反驳，“那是恶魔住的地方！”

“好歹从明天起我可以陪你去了。”Michael突然侧过脸，他们的鼻子贴到了一起，于是他们自然而然地接了个吻。

“这是什么？”James发现背后的窗户上贴了个纸条，他伸手撕了下来，“‘亲爱的Michael，他们坚持不让我们见面，我感到很遗憾，但是我相信以后一定会有机会的。——Ian McKellen’。”

“哦，这是Ian爵士给我留的纸条，”Michael接过去又看了一遍，“他真是个好人。”

“的确，他是个很好相处的人，”James歪歪头，蹭到Michael的肩膀，“但是我敢保证你要是和他见面了，他肯定会戏弄你一下。”

“为什么这么说？”Michael挠了挠他的腰，James痒得在他怀里扭了一下。

“这是个很长的故事了。”

“你要睡这吗？”Michael问他。

James点点头。

“那我们就有很多的时间去听这个故事，”Michael笑得像八年级的坏小子，“以及做一些其他的事了。”

 

****

 

James是被Michael弄醒的，他迷迷糊糊地睁眼瞟了眼窗外，夜色已经散了，天空是一种泛着青的白。他没法准确判断出具体的时间，但是他知道离起床肯定还有一会。

于是他蹭了蹭枕头准备再眯一会。因为昨天的床上运动，他没穿衣服，而他的睡意是在某些高热的物体贴到他屁股的时候渐渐消失的。

但他的确还没醒，只是模模糊糊地知道Michael在干些什么。他能感到Michael的手指抚摸过他的乳尖、小腹，最后停留在小腹以下的某处。也能感到他湿热的舌尖从腰窝沿着脊椎逡巡而上，留下一道湿漉漉的水痕，最终热切地咬住了他的耳垂。

身体所有的敏感点几乎都被Michael撩拨，就在他意识都不大清醒的当下，他的身体却早已苏醒并且诚实地做出了反应。在清晨不堪一点撩拨的下身早就硬了，而肉呼呼的臀缝里被强行塞进的高热物体也让人根本没法忽略。

Michael沿着他的臀缝快速地抽动着，右手把着他渗出腺液的阴茎，一刻不停地给他手淫。James本就不清醒的脑子被猛然蹿上来的快感搅成了一团浆糊。这就好像一场性梦，他哆哆嗦嗦地颤抖着，抑制不住地发出一串串喘息和呻吟，脑海里全是一幅幅模糊而又色情的混乱画面。

真正的清醒是在他射精之后才到来的，Michael高潮后贴着他的后颈，深深浅浅的喘息，呼出的热气落在他皮肤上，潮湿又灼热。

他忍不住痒，回头吻住Michael，把他的呼吸都吞进嘴里。

“真是个特别的叫早方式。”James笑着打了个哈欠。

“你要是还没醒，我不介意再重复一次。”虽然这么说着，Michael却已经起身去找毛巾来收拾残局。

等James收拾妥当了，准备回自己的拖车拿点东西的时候，正巧被Jennifer撞见他从Michael的拖车里出来。

“James？”Jennifer惊讶地叫住他，“你怎么从Michael的拖车里出来？”

“嘿，Jen，好久不见，”James挥挥手，“我太想Michael了，所以我忍不住大清早去他的拖车里给他来了个世界上最棒的口活。”

“哦，你还是那样！”Jennifer大笑出声，她跑过来抱住James，“我也很想你们，能又聚到一起可真是太棒了。”

“谁不是这么想呢？”James任由她这么抱着，对着站在Jennifer背后不远处的Nicholas挥了挥手。

 

十一

 

James站在一片旷野里，天色阴沉，不远处的乌云沉甸甸地悬着，好像一眨眼的功夫就要坠下来。他的周遭是一片牧场，那种典型的、苏格兰式的牧场。他深吸了口气，迎面吹来的风里满是苏格兰特有的潮湿气息，就像这片牧场一样，让他有种熟悉的心安。

他舒展了下身体，因为这一切而感到更加放松。他是在低下头准备瞧瞧脚边的草地时发现异常的，他的胸口，准确来说是他心脏的位置，有一条乳白色的、微微泛着光的纽带。他不知道那是什么，他能看见那白色的介质穿过他的身体，但是没有带来任何感觉，至少现在是的。

纽带的质地像是白色的雾气，凝成丝带的形状，却随着潮湿的季风微微摆动，它的边缘和空气并没有清晰的界限，是模糊的，好像在下一瞬间就会消散掉。

这条纽带很长，穿过了James的身体，往前后无限地延长，它好像是在指引方向，但James仍旧在犹豫是选择前面还是后面。

最终他选择往前走，行进了大约十分钟后，他看见了Michael。有潮湿的雾气渐渐从草地上升了起来，但是这并不妨碍他辨认出对方的身份，更何况，苏格兰的水汽让对方漂亮的眼睛绿得像James老家深色石墙上长着的苔绿。

而从他心口生出的纽带轻飘飘地向Michael延展而去，最终停在了他的心口。

“这是什么？”James表情夸张地指着胸口的白色纽带，而Michael则回应了他一个同样疑惑的耸肩。

突然，一个声音，好像从很远很远的地方传过来，但却清晰地如同贴着他耳边，“嘿，这是爱。”

James在发现Michael心口的纽带没有穿过他的身体之前，都觉得这个答案像个逗乐的笑话。但在那之后，他突然想通了些什么，慌忙回头，却发现身后的纽带正渐渐地散去，就像晨间的雾气，在太阳完全出来前，就会消散在空气里。

那一瞬间生出的恐惧令James浑身发抖，他沿着纽带消散的方向猛烈地奔跑起来，他要在纽带完全消失前到达另一边的终点——Anne和Brendan在那里。

Michael跟在他身后，他不停地叫着他的名字，试图询问他奔跑的原因或者让他稍微停下脚步，可是耳边刮过的呼呼的风声让这一切变得模糊了，而原本毫无感觉的纽带此刻就像在他的心上凿出了一个洞，他奔跑的每一步都让潮湿寒冷的空气从他的身体里穿过。

James剧烈地喘息着，却仍旧坚持不让自己的速度慢下来。纽带的颜色已经变得很淡了，他心里好像也清楚这是无可挽回的，可是不尽力去做些什么总归会让人不甘心。

这个想法在他跑到一个高耸的悬崖边时，变得越发的生动而清晰。他看见浅到几乎透明的纽带从悬崖边垂了下去，而悬崖下面是能吞噬一切的浓重的黑暗。同时他听见了Michael的脚步声，也许10秒钟后他就能跑到他身边，阻止他。

于是James跳了下去，没有犹豫，也没有回头。

 

****

 

他从梦里惊醒，梦中高空坠落的失重感和惊悚感将他拉回了现实。James伸出手臂，将拖车的窗帘拉出一条小缝，蒙特利尔五月的阳光让一切都变得好了一些。

滤下的阳光直直照在Michael的眼睛上，他不舒服地哼哼了一声，慢慢醒了过来。

“哦，抱歉。”James舍不得拉上窗帘，就用手遮住了Michael的眼睛。

“嗯…没关系…”Michael的手覆上他的手，将James的手拉下来一点，在他掌心留下一个柔软的吻。

Michael歪头躲进阴影里，瞟了瞟James，“你没睡好吗？你的脸色看起来不大好。”

“做了个不大好的梦，就醒了。”Michael仍旧捏着他的手，James回握了一下，就抽了出来。

“什么样的？”

“唔…”James犹豫了一会，他看了看Michael的脸，在和他对视上之前移开了视线，“现在想起来觉得挺不合逻辑的，而且我已经有点忘记了…你知道，梦的内容总是很容易就忘掉了。”

“好吧，”Michael不置可否，看了眼时间，“你还要再睡会吗？”

“不，不，”James摇了摇头，他开始起床穿衣服，“你再睡会吧，我要回我的拖车去一趟。”

Michael抬起身，在他光溜溜的后背上落下一个吻，表示他知道了，而James穿好衣服就离开了。

他迎着晨光，往自己的拖车走，在这里的拍摄已经过半了，而他大部分的时间都是在Michael的拖车上过夜的。James每次想到这都会暗自庆幸，除了第一夜后的早晨被Jennifer撞见过之后，他们这样过于大胆的行为一直没有引起任何人的注意。

James进了自己的拖车，关上门，找出他的手机。自从和Michael在一起后，他就养成了不关手机的习惯，而现在，手机的屏幕上有几十个未接来电，这让他昨天才充满电的手机只剩下百分之二十几的电量了，而所有的未接来电都来自一个号码——他伦敦家里的座机。

刚才梦里的恐惧感再次卷土重来，他甚至能感觉到苏格兰潮湿寒冷的水汽从脚底浸了上来。他哆哆嗦嗦的手指甚至连回拨键都按不稳，而在他拨出去的前一秒，经纪人的电话接了进来。

他烦躁地接通了，听见对方用一种冷静而略带安抚的语气将事情讲给他听，“…所以，James，答应我，冷静下来好吗？Anne她很好，伤一点也不重。”

“我不管！”James自己都能被自己语气里的火药味呛到，而他握着手机的手一直在抖，“我不管你和FOX怎么谈，我要回去，给我订好机票，我现在就走。”

James挂了电话，他隔着拖车门上的窗户，远远地望了一眼Michael的拖车，他也许已经睡着了。接着他望了望自己的胸口，一阵怅然若失击中了他，就好像那里本应该有一条发光的纽带，而如今却什么都没有一样。

 

****

 

Anne从来没有因为这件事抱怨过他，自始至终。她只是在见到他后扑进他怀里，用她一如既往的温柔语气说，“太好了，你回到我身边了，这太好了。”

她也用同样的语气简单地说，我在浴缸洗澡的时候滑了一跤，摔到浴缸里的时候就觉得下半身很疼，我不敢乱动，慢慢地抓到浴室的电话，叫了救护车，然后就给你打电话，但是你睡了就没接到。还好，只是虚惊一场，没有大事。

Anne说这件事的时候，旁边来看她的亲友都露出了和她一样庆幸又轻松的神色。只有James默默地握紧了手，他细细体会指甲陷进肉里的疼痛，这是让他冷静的唯一方法。

他不敢细想，他不敢想那一瞬间Anne有多疼，疼到她惊慌到不敢移动自己的身体；他也不敢想，她移动到电话边时是有多艰难和无助；他还不敢想，在她等待救护车来的这段时间里，她的内心是有渴望他的安抚，她也许一直一直地在打他的手机，而他该死的没有关机的手机却在给她希望的同时，让一切都和浴缸里的水一样慢慢冷掉。

在他和Anne结婚的时候，他暗自承诺要好好照顾这个深爱着自己的女人，一世都护她周全。可是在她受伤后惊慌的瞬间，他在哪里？

“你不必为这自责，亲爱的，”Anne甚至在私下安慰他，“你工作很忙，而我只是不小心，以后我会注意的。”她伸出她细长的手指，按了按他的眉心，想要让他紧皱的眉头松开。

“我不想回去拍了，我想一直照顾你。”James把头埋进她的发丝间，他熟悉她头发淡淡的香气，这让他有家的感觉。

“你又在说什么傻话？FOX把我们的房子收走了怎么办？我要去哪养伤？”Anne开了个小玩笑，但这并不能让James的心情好起来。他强行露出一点笑容，手指轻抚上她的脸，他甚至不敢太用力，刚刚经历过失而复得的人总有种过于夸张的敏感和紧张。

James默默地想，还好一切都还来得及。

他在两天后返回了片场，Anne有家人照顾，他不用太过担心。而工作显然是要继续的，Charles的剧情很是吃重，他没法再多停留一天。

在他离开的这两天里，他收到了Michael的三条短信，而他没有回复一条。

等他们再次见面的时候，James已经做好了决定，在一切都还来得及的时候。

听说他回来了，Michael来James的拖车找他，他们简单地聊聊Anne的情况后就都沉默了下来。

James避开Michael专注又担忧的目光，听他犹豫地开口，“James…你不需要为此太过自责…”哦，上帝，他竟然和Anne说了一样的话。

而James的身体里就像被触动了什么应激程序一样，他突然就暴躁了起来，这几天累积的烦躁和愤怒就像猛然找到了突破口的巨兽，即使他知道那个人不应该是Michael，但是他还是没法阻止自己用那种惹人厌的语气说，“你不懂！你根本都不懂！我为了你再也没关过手机，再也没错过你的短信，可是在她最需要我的时候，我不在！Michael！我不在…”

就好像身体里所有的力气都被这瞬间的爆发用光了，他还是让Michael抱住了他。他在他怀里轻声说，“我们…还是分开吧…”

James轻轻推开了Michael，抬起头，看着他的眼睛，他的眼睛里有他童年石墙上最喜欢的苔绿，“我们还是分开吧。”

 

****

 

原来淡下来是件这么容易的事情。

James关上闹钟，从床上坐起来，偏一下头就正好能透过窗户看见Michael的拖车。之前他总要Michael催上几句才肯起来，而现在他几乎能在闹钟响一声的情况下就利索地起床。

Michael虽然一直没有对James的提议给出任何明确的回应，但是他也的确在执行“分开”这个决定。他们当然再也没有在一个拖车里过夜了，Michael也不会在没人注意的瞬间用鼻子亲昵地蹭他的头发——那是当然的了，他们甚至在默契地避免任何潜在的身体接触。

好像什么都变了，但是又好像什么都没变，至少在剧组其他人眼里，他们还是关系很好。Michael会在James在演厨房戏滑倒时大笑出声， 而James也在之后十分配合地“狠狠给了他一拳”。他们也还是会一起玩拳击游戏，并且Michael在Hugh把James的手臂打青了之后还玩笑着宣称“下次要让金刚狼吃点苦头”。

“那我今天晚上要卖力一点了。”James在话说出口之后才知道玩笑开过了头，旁人都在起哄般的大笑，只有他知道在彼此眼神相触之后，他和Michael的脸上的笑都冷了下去。

那天收工后，James把手臂淤青的照片群发给了家人和朋友，Anne听了他的讲述后乐得合不拢嘴。Anne的伤正在好转，一切正在重回正轨，James觉得很好。

直到他收到了Michael的回复，“现在还疼吗？”

James的惊讶被下一秒他发现忘记把Michael从群发名单上删除的尴尬代替了，他烦躁地把拳头砸到自己的脑门上，简直觉得自己傻逼到无可救药。

“不，没事了，我只是觉得好玩才群发给大家。”这样的解释是不是太蹩脚太生硬了？他把被子猛得蒙到头上，在黑暗里待了一秒就听见手机又振了振。

“没事就好。”

James撇撇嘴，把手机一丢就准备睡觉，蒙头躺了十秒又不甘心地坐起身，他侧着头看了一眼Michael的拖车，没开灯，是暗的。

也许他回完了他的邮件就关灯睡了，就在James蒙头的那十秒。James摇了摇头，连自己都没法说服，但还是慢悠悠地躺了下来，闭上了眼。

也许Michael本来已经睡了，专门起身回复他敷衍生硬的邮件，在没开灯的拖车里。James闭着眼躺了一会，渐渐地，连这个想法也变得模糊了起来。

 

****

 

James一直以为他们可以利用自身的良好演员素养，维持这样和谐的关系直到拍摄结束——就像他在《第一战》刚拍摄的时候，还以为他和Michael会做一辈子好朋友那样蠢。

意外是在他们拍摄飞机上Erik和Charles吵架时发生的。James也不知道那个用一个圆盘就能操纵整个飞机产生相同运动的牛逼玩意是个什么原理，但是他的确是结结实实地被Erik的暴怒甩出去了好几次。感谢Michael总是背不清那一长串在Erik看来要用血泪记下的名字，他们NG了好几次。而Michael被装置固定在飞机上，他只需要一边风骚地开大，一边念出那串愚蠢的总是记不清的名字，可怜的Charles却要不停地配合他做出一副被掀翻了的样子——而事实上，James也是真的被那逼真的飞机振动掀翻了无数次。

按理说，灵巧如他，拍过动作片《通缉令》，“泡”过Angelina Jolie，在左右晃动的飞机里准确找到点位应该毫无问题…个P。上帝知道他某次后退时是怎么被一个座椅绊倒了，之后又随着倾斜的飞机滑向驾驶舱，把自己的小腿硬生生撞在了走廊出口的门框上的。

总之等他反应过来的时候，大家都已经因为他的惨叫放下了手头的事，过来查看他的情况。Michael是最后到的，因为他要费点功夫去解开他的固定装置，但是他像只猎犬般地冲了过来，惯性让他把Hugh撞得坐在了地上。

“嘿，兄弟，冷静点，”Hugh拍了拍Michael的肩膀，“我以为拳击游戏那件事你不会找我麻烦了。”

Michael没有理他，他回应般地拍了拍Hugh的肩膀以示抱歉，而眼睛就没离开过James。

“很疼吗？能动吗？”Michael的声音压得又低又温柔，但夹杂在其中的担忧却也清晰可辨。

“我…我没事。”James小心地撸起裤腿，他的小腿破了口，渗出了一点血。

随行的医务人员简单地检查了一下，处理了伤口，得出了“没伤到骨头”的结论，每个人都松了口气。于是这条延后拍摄，先拍James坐着下棋的戏份。

而那天晚上，Michael敲响了James拖车的门，这是他在他们分开后第一次主动来找他。这情景惊人的相似，于是他们都默契地遵守着剧情该有的发展。

Michael帮他换药，他们就着头顶一盏昏黄的灯，他坐在一边，James坐在另一边，两个人的膝盖都快挨在一起了。

他们几乎没有交谈，只是安静地换药，Michael会问他疼不疼，James也只是摇摇头，不说话。

“也许会留疤，”Michael在换好药后说，“你想留疤吗，James？”

James想了一会，嘴角露出一点笑意，“我不像你那样那么想留疤，我都无所谓。”

当他们发现怎么样都避不开第一战“车祸”这件事的时候，彼此都沉默了一下。还是James开了口，“你不觉得很神奇吗？这就像一个循环一样，第一战是开头，而现在……是结尾了。”

Michael对上他的眼睛，“或者是一个新的开始？”

James快速地避开了他的视线，匆忙到甚至来不及掩饰，连他都感到尴尬了，他不知道Michael需要多大的勇气才能说出刚才的话。

“James，那天的事，我并不后悔。”Michael走的时候同他这样说。

“超速驾驶高尔夫球车的事？”他说出口的时候才觉得这样的玩笑笨拙又做作，他终究是胆小的那个，连承认都不敢。

而Michael只是朝他笑了笑，就离开了。

还好他没有追问James的看法，因为关于是否后悔连James自己都没法给出一个清晰明确的答案。即使是很久之后，他也没有想通。他没法直接笃定地说他不后悔，但是如果让他安分地只和Michael做一辈子朋友，他一定会后悔。

 

****

 

很快的，他们就结束了拍摄，聚到一起的众人又再次分开，他们都有各自的事情要忙，只说好了宣传期的时候再聚。James没再主动去找过Michael，在新年假期给他的小侄女做巧克力小熊饼干的事情已经遥远得就好像是上辈子的梦一样。而Michael也没有怎么联系他，新年的时候发过短信，也只是寥寥几句谈了谈近况。James的腿伤也很快就好了，没有留下一点疤痕。

再见的时候是伦敦首映，在James面对着台下热情的粉丝，说出了一大串漂亮的场面话而Michael冷幽默地接了一句“同上”的时候，James还在想，也许这样做一辈子朋友也不算太可惜。而当Ian爵士玩笑着牵着Michael下台，Michael朝着James扬起他空出的那一只手时，James顿了顿，选择装作没有看见，于是Michael不着痕迹地收回了那只空落落的手。

走下台子的时候，有个女粉丝兴奋地大叫着，“James，我爱你！”大家都听得笑了起来，James笑着向她挥了挥手，转身走进了阴影里。

Michael在那等他，他一把抓过了James，把他拉进了没人的角落里，而James发现他甚至没法拒绝他。James被他搂进怀里，Michael的手臂紧得让他发疼，他很低很低地叫他的名字，声音都快被粉丝的声音掩盖了。

“我受不了了，James，”Michael用鼻子蹭着他的头发，“这简直让我发疯，我没法忍耐更久了。”

“Michael，”James用力去推他，却只是让他们的身体余出了一丝缝隙，“你不该这样，我们…不该这样。”

“我该回到我妻子的身边去了，Anne爱我，我不能再这样做了。”

James不敢置信地听到了Michael嗤得一声轻笑，他没有松开他，“谁不是呢？你的妻子爱你，那个女粉丝爱你，我也爱你啊！James，我爱你。”

在James的记忆里，这是Michael第一次承认，他爱他，而谁又知道这会不会是最后一次呢？

在他们相处的时间里，即使是最亲密的阶段，他们也绝口不提“爱”这个字，好像谁先说出口谁就输了一样，好像说出了这个字一切都变得更加罪恶一样。

而现在，在这个混乱的、没人注意的角落，Michael却选择将一切都告诉他。也许这就是他的底牌了，James心想，Michael终于在自己亮出所有底牌之前把一切都说了出来。

可是，这有什么用呢？James突然觉得，自己就像斩杀了千人后终于登顶的胜者，站在巅峰，心里却空落落地生不出一点喜悦来。

他隐隐约约地听见了Anne在寻找他的说话声，James知道时间不多了，所以他在一瞬间就做下了决定，“即使我已经决定要分开了，我还是要告诉你，Michael，我也爱你，自始至终。”

Michael的表情没有一点变化，他的嘴角多了一点笑意，但就像寒风里的火苗，一瞬间就要熄灭一般，“我早就知道了，James，你早就告诉过我了。”

“拍《第一战》的时候，我们换地方拍摄之前放假出去狂欢，你喝醉了，Jennifer玩真心话问我‘你爱的人是谁’，你突然跑过来要她问你这个问题，他们都以为你没醉是来帮我解围，后来送你回房间，你说你爱的是我，然后…”

然后他们就做了。

而James甚至来不及说一句话，Anne就出现了。那天的首映，他也再没找到机会和Michael说上一句话，也许是他不敢，谁知道呢。而他的心里就像关了一只矛盾的动物，一边急着想要挣脱而出，一边又害怕着挣脱后的新世界。但它锋利的爪子没有一刻停歇地挠着他的心肺，将他整个人都逼向了崩溃的边缘。

但当James回到家，终于鼓足勇气给Michael打去电话的时候，他突然也不知道该说什么了。电话那头也没有声音，只是偶尔传来一两声Michael轻轻的呼吸来确认他还在听。他们都默契地没有开口，却也没有挂断。James忽然就想起来，在第一战时请假跑宣传的夜晚——那些他逐渐接纳Michael的夜晚——他们隔了大半个地球，却因为在电话里听见了他的声音而觉得亲近到没有缝隙。

那些事情想起来总觉得是昨天发生的一样。

“再见，Michael。”James说。

他听见Michael挂断的声音，决绝又清晰。

 

十二

 

“我们接下来做什么？”James给Anne去了电话，为他接下来消失的24个小时找到了一个合理的理由并且告诉了Anne。Anne没有多说什么，她只说希望他和Michael能玩得开心。

“你想去哪？”Michael挠挠头，“你有什么特别想做的事吗？”

“唔…”James想了想，把一个抱枕丢到他头上，“这难道不该是你想的事吗？为什么要我想！”

“你难道不会假设一些不现实的前提，然后产生很多神奇的幻想吗？我以为你很喜欢这样做，你知道的，就像…圣诞老人？”James继续说。

“圣诞老人是真的！”Michael举着抱枕向James撞去，把人和抱枕都压倒在沙发上。

James乐得大笑，他发现他已经很久没有这样笑过了。他喘着气，把抱枕从他和Michael之间拿开，让他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起，好像还嫌这不够似得，他伸出手臂抱住了Michael的腰。

“所以，Fassbender先生，圣诞老人有给你提供什么好点子吗？”

Michael盯着他看了好一会，James不想承认，但他的确因为他的眼神而微微脸红，于是他有些狼狈地把自己嘴边放肆的笑收了回去。

“我们去‘约会’吧。”Michael终于说话了，“去看电影，逛超市，去我家做饭…就像普通情侣那样。”

“但是…这也是太‘普通’了吧…”James玩了玩Michael的发尾。

“可是如果有可能，之后的每一个24小时我都想这么跟你过…”Michael把头埋进James的肩窝，蹭了蹭，像一只为了多求一袋妙鲜包而拼命撒娇的大猫。

“好吧好吧，这的确是个不坏的主意，”James立刻就妥协了，“要不这样，我们从头开始，‘演’一对约会的情侣。”

Michael还有点疑惑，而James径直推开了Michael，把Michael所有的东西都递给他，然后把他推出了门，“从第一幕开始，你来接我出门。”

等门铃再响的时候，James已经换好了一身出门的休闲装，而Michael站在门边等他，他那身开机车的行头已经穿好了。

“你还挺准时。”James在门边望着Michael，笑着说。

“那是当然，”Michael得意地笑了笑，真诚地称赞道，“你今天看起来也很棒，就和以前一样好看。”

“That's so sweet。”James拉住Michael的衣领，把他拉进屋，在掩上门的瞬间吻了上去。

Michael的手从他的背一直滑下去，最后停在James的臀上，他暧昧地捏了捏，“我很想继续这样下去，可是如果我们不赶快，电影就要开始了。”

“好吧，”James说着，又飞快地啄了他一口，“我们出发吧。”

“我说，漂亮的女孩子跟你出去约会的时候也会喜欢坐你的重型机车吗？”James接过Michael抛过来的头盔时，随意地问道。

Michael坐在机车上，一只脚抵着地面，他的腿又直又长。他看了一眼James，一边回头一边说，“我不知道…谁知道呢？但我知道你肯定喜欢这样。”

James望着Michael的背影，宽肩窄腰大长腿，好看得不得了，心里突然就满得什么都装不下了。他飞快地跨上机车，紧紧环住Michael的腰。

“Let's go!”

 

****

 

他们赶到Michael家附近的电影院时，正好有部爱情片在五分钟后开场，Michael要James先去检票口排队。工作日电影院的人并不多，James戴着墨镜，站在队伍的尾巴那里，而他前面也不过只有五到六个人。他突然想到了什么，一下又懊悔自己少说了一句。

等他看着Michael嘴里叼着两张票，一手抱着桶爆米花，一手提着两杯可乐朝他慢跑过来的时候，James那点懊悔立马就被嘴边的笑意取代了。

他接过爆米花，从Michael嘴上拿下票，“情侣套餐？”

“嗯哼！”虽然他们都戴着墨镜，但是James完全可以想象出Michael眼睛里得意的神色。

Michael选了后边靠角落的位子，因为人本来就不多，大家都零零散散地坐着，他们周围也几乎没有别人。于是在关灯后，两人都取下了墨镜，他们朝着对方看了一眼，都忍不住轻轻笑了一声。

“我不知道这片子是讲什么的，”James往自己嘴里丢了一颗爆米花，他小声地八卦，“但我之前有次见过这片的女主，又辣又美。”

说完他看了Michael一眼，见他没有准备答话的意思，就往他嘴里也塞了颗爆米花，“当然没你辣。”

“那是当然。”Michael特别小声地说，他探出舌尖把James手上的爆米花吃进嘴里，湿而热的舌头蹭过James的手指，让他整个人忍不住小小地抖了一下。

他有些匆忙地收回手，只觉得那片肌肤烫得让他没法专心去看正在播放的电影。而他们座位之间的扶手不知道什么时候被抬了上去，Michael的手蹭了过来，他用他的小指轻轻地碰了碰James的右手，James没有反应，于是Michael继续用他的小指沿着James的手背缓缓上巡，从手指到手背，最后滑向袖口的深处，留下了一道细而痒的印迹。James仍旧盯着屏幕，忍着不去挠，而Michael最终还是将他的整个手都握在了手里。

Michael在做出这一系列动作的时候，他都故意木着一张脸，没事人一样地望着屏幕，直到James有意无意地抖了抖腿，轻轻地咳了一声，带起座椅的震动还是让Michael笑了场。

他飞速地抓起James被握住的那只手，在他的指节上轻快一吻，又放了回去。“我想做这件事想了很久了。”即使是说这句话的时候，Michael也没有侧过脸来看他，James猜想他大概是有些不好意思。

“我知道，”James用了点力气回握住他，“你肯定把这些事都写在你粉红色的心愿本上，里面说不定还有让你看哭的《暮光之城》的观后感。”

Michael终于转过来看他了，带着一点点恼羞成怒，但终归还是笑的。他使了点力气，把James半拉进他怀里，而James还在笑，怎么也憋不住的那种。他主动凑进Michael怀里，想把笑声降低到最低，却被他一整个抱进了怀里。

James笑够了，他在Michael怀里仰头看他，周围是一片黑暗，而电影大屏的光让彼此的眼睛都亮得像一个有关月夜星辰的梦。James不知道他的眼睛里藏了一片蛊惑人心的海，他只是很低声地说，“Fassbender先生，你现在可以吻我了。”

 

****

 

不难想象，他们到电影结束也没搞清楚那片子到底讲了什么，不过这也不是什么很重要的事。

然后两人就骑车回了Michael的公寓，他们把机车停好，步行到附近的超市去采购晚饭的材料。James还在因为上次没有在Michael家做出炖菜而耿耿于怀，于是他毅然决然地拒绝了Michael出去吃或者叫外卖的建议，还是想亲手下厨。

“要是以后每一个24小时都像今天这样过，我可不想顿顿都是吃外卖。”Michael好像因为这句话而欣然接受了James的提议。

在超市采购时也十分顺利，倒不是他们害怕被别人认出来，毕竟以他们两人的关系，结伴出来买东西也不是什么说不过去的事情。只是如果这样的话，他们不仅要更加注意言行举止，还会因为不停地合影签名而耽搁回去的时间。而James已经迫不及待要和Michael窝在他的公寓里，好好享受属于他们的二人时光了。

好吧，如果不是因为Michael在他选洋葱的时候轻轻地摸了摸他的腰而他又丢脸地因为这硬了，他不介意在路上多花点时间。

结账的时候，Michael顺手从旁边的架子上拿了一盒安全套，James付钱的动作顿了顿，然后把卡递给了收银员。他们说好了一人请看电影，一人请吃饭，但其实怎么样都无所谓了——反正是最后一次了。

James一边装东西一边盯着Michael，几乎是用气声在说，“你知道我在想什么？”

“我知道。”Michael没有丝毫犹豫就笃定地说，他嘴边毛刚冒出头的毛茸茸的胡茬也跟着动了动。

他们相伴走出超市的时候，Michael还贴着他的耳朵补充了一句，“以及，家里有润滑，没开封的。”

他说话时的吐息喷到James的耳背上，带着一点点Michael的体温，让James的耳朵忍不住地发烧。

于是他们在到家关门后的第一件事就是接了个长长久久的吻。即使James清楚的知道袋子里有几样经不得摔的东西，但他还是选择把袋子飞快地丢在地上，空出双手搂住Michael的脖子。和几个小时前满是咸涩的眼泪味道的吻不同，现在的吻就像是杯子蛋糕上薄薄的一层霜糖，甜美又不腻人。

走到这一步的他们反而没了时间去顾虑或者伤心，那样多傻啊，James宁愿用那些时间和Michael接吻做爱。

Michael把他压在他家正方形的餐桌上，他们互相给对方手淫，满溢的液体从指缝间渗了出来，自然弄脏了那张很久没有人使用的餐桌。

他们呻吟着在对方的手中释放，然后匆匆地收拾干净。James嘱咐Michael把桌子擦干净，自己在厨房里洗了三遍手后开始准备晚饭。但没过多久Michael就又粘了过来，他从背后抱住他，彼此身上都带着对方性爱后的气息，James抓过Michael的衣领，又狠又猛地咬上去，大方地承认说他在这会让他没法专心做事，Michael对于这个答案十分满意，于是乖乖地出了厨房。

之后他们享用了James拿手的炖菜，两个人窝在沙发里看了一会电视，又看了一部Michael力荐的老电影。他们接了许多吻，聊了很多有的没的。他们之间总是有很多话可以说，有营养的，没营养的。James在某个瞬间会想，如果天天这样相处下去，话会不会有聊完的一天？会不会长久的相处和无尽的时间也会把他们之间的感情磨损殆尽？

但是也只能是想想而已了。

 

****

 

James进了Michael家的浴室洗澡，Michael说等下给他把换洗的内衣和毛巾递进来。James嗯了一声，没有锁上浴室的门。而十分钟后，Michael进来了，他把手里拿着的干净衣物和毛巾放好，准备出门的时候，James叫住了他。

James在Michael掀开浴帘的瞬间把喷头对准了他，水花一瞬间都溅在了Michael身上，把他身上的薄毛衫打得透湿。

“你是故意的。”隔着牛乳状的水雾，James也看不大清Michael的表情，但是他听得到他语调里的笑意。他从来不会生他的气的，苏格兰小妖精得意地想。

于是他得寸进尺地把Michael拖进了浴缸，这下热水把他内里的衬衣和外裤也全部打湿了。

“你在发什么疯？”Michael一把把James捞进怀里，但他们都清楚，在Michael的手掌触摸到James赤裸的肌肤的瞬间，气氛突然就不一样了。

“你说呢？”James睁大了眼睛，直直地望着Michael，蒸腾的水汽染得他眼睛里的蓝色就要滴出来了一样。他还在继续地靠近，而Michael的手隔着一层薄薄的水汽，轻而缓地抚摸着James腰间雪白的肌肤，直到他们的鼻尖触到一起，Michael猛地一使劲把James整个环进怀里，吻就顺势落了下来。

头顶的花洒还在喷出源源不断的水花，热水从Michael的头顶沿着他有些乱的头发流下来，漏到他们相接的嘴唇间，然后落在James赤裸的皮肤上。

打湿的薄毛衫的触感并不怎么好，James迫不及待地把双手从Michael上衣的下摆探进去，粗鲁而匆忙地摸了摸他温热潮湿的细腰和后背，两手用力往上一撸，企图一次性把Michael的上衣全部脱掉。

Michael也被他带得乱了节奏，奈何越是着急，越是脱不下来，可是这段被迫无法接吻的时间就像是溺水的人被迫和氧气分开的几秒，连多一秒的等待对两人来说是致命的煎熬。等到Michael终于撸下了他的上衣，James就猛地仰头冲了上去，他们的鼻子撞在了一起，疼得彼此又被迫分开了几秒。两人看着对方脸上的傻笑，默契地偏偏头，又吻在了一处。

James的吻沿着Michael嘴唇一直往下，他舔舐过他的喉结，抚弄过他挺立的乳首，舌尖沿着下巴一直划过Michael平坦紧实的小腹。Michael已经硬了，湿漉漉的硬质外裤仍旧掩饰不住他裆部突起的一大坨，James顺从地跪了下来，双手的手指陷入他宽松的裤腰，灵活地解开了Michael的皮带和扣子。比他手指更加灵巧的，是他的舌头和牙齿，鲜红的舌尖从两排洁白的牙齿间探了出来，那样强烈的对比，让Michael的性致一瞬间暴涨。

James用牙齿咬住了Michael裤子的金属拉头，用嘴巴拉开了他的裤子拉链。已经湿透的白色棉质内裤透出了Michael阴茎的颜色，James舔了上去，沿着那被打湿的形状，让那块棉质的布料更湿，让Michael更硬。

他听见从头顶传来的哗哗的水声以及Michael掩饰不住的低声喘息，James笑着故技重施，手口并用地褪下了Michael的内裤。那勃发的性器立即跳了出来，已经渗出前液的顶端直直对着James的鼻尖。他忍不住地，深深地，吞了一口口水。

James再靠近了一些，水汽里渐渐多了些麝香的气息，他探出舌尖，轻轻地，就像在河边喝水的小鹿，舔去了Michael顶端的前液。

Michael呻吟了一声，他的手抚摸上James湿漉漉的头发，央求般地叫着他的名字，“Oh，James，please…”

James乖顺地把他含住了，他没有再拖延时间，而是一口气含到深处，用他湿热柔软的舌头裹住Michael发烫的阴茎，细致地舔舐着。灵巧的舌尖沿着柱体来回地逡巡，撩拨着Michael连接处的敏感带。他能感到Michael把五指都深深地插入他打湿的头发，不给他一点后退的余地。James不由得将Michael含得更深，急促地吮吸起来。而Michael也回应般地开始操他的嘴巴。粗长的柱体在他的嘴里来回抽插，伞状的顶端每每都会撞上他柔软的内壁。James忍住生理性呕吐的欲望，直到Michael硬得不能更硬了，才把他的性器从嘴里退了出来。

他玫瑰色的嘴唇上满是唾液和Michael的体液，Michael用拇指揩了揩他嘴唇上的水光，James顺势就咬住了他的手指。他就像舔他的性器一样，认真又细致地把他的手指弄得和他的阴茎一样湿。

然后James站了起来，他拉住Michael被他弄湿的手，引向他身后的穴口。他们贴得十分的近，肌肤相触几乎没有丝毫缝隙，勃起的阴茎也蹭在一处，Michael湿滑的手指在James的穴口附近打转，James贴着他的耳朵，低喘催促着，“Michael，快进去。”

Michael在伸进第一个手指的时候，就察觉到了异常，James的内里松软顺滑，他抬头望了一眼James，顺着他的眼神看见了浴缸边那只不知道什么时候已经被开封的润滑剂，两只手指就这样直直地插了进去。

他匆匆地找到James的兴奋点，猛地顶了一下，James听见自己的呻吟扬到高处又被下一波的顶弄生生止住。“James，我的James，”Michael贴着他的耳朵，他的爱尔兰口音让他硬到发疼，“你已经为我准备好了。”

“是的，”James不停地喘息着，几乎说不出连贯的句子，“快进来，亲爱的，我的一切，都是你的。”

他能感到Michael的手指迅速地退了出来，然后James被分开了双腿，Michael一个使劲就把他抱了起来。James有些慌张地搂住Michael的脖子，两条腿顺从地缠住了他的腰，他能感到一个滚烫的物体贴着他的会阴，那样灼热的温度甚至让他整个人都忍不住地发颤。

Michael把他的后背抵到满是水汽的墙上，冰凉的温度让James有一瞬间的清醒，于是他清晰地感受到，Michael是怎么样插进他的身体的。粗圆的头部挤开他的穴口，然后是硬挺的柱身，James不断地强迫自己放松，但撕裂的感觉却还是从尾椎不停地蹿上来。

这样的姿势让他觉得毫无安全感，他只能紧紧地搂住Michael的脖子，不自觉地用指甲在他的背上留下欢爱的痕迹。而当Michael完全地进入他时，这一切都没什么用了。

Michael动了起来，他就像是蛰伏了许久的猛兽，已经无法再等待一秒。他猛地刺到最深处，搅动James的内里，让他放荡地发出最最淫荡的呻吟，然后又毫不留恋地退出大半，任由那倏然升起的空虚感把James折磨发疯，接着又是下一轮地抽插和冲刺。

James觉得自己就像是在风浪间前行的扁舟，他的背后是湿滑冰凉的墙壁，却无法提供一点支撑的作用。他的身体，完全地交付于Michael，随着他的动作，上上下下得起伏。他能感觉到他的性器随着他打桩般的动作一次又一次地钉入他的身体，触碰到他最敏感的部分，在他的体内卷起风暴。而他唯一的支点也是Michael，因为他的插入而维持着短暂的平衡，也因为他的充实而获得短暂的安全感。

他不得不承认，他几乎迷恋这种与Michael相处的感觉。他可以放弃一切他的坚持和原则，他也可以抛弃一切他的担忧和顾虑，就像现在这样，浑身赤裸的，找不到一处支撑，也不用考虑任何的退路，就这样把自己完全地交付于他，和他共赴这样一场火辣的性爱。

可是，这是最后一次了。

James感受着他的性器在他的身体里来来回回的抽插，简直就像是某种让人崩溃的倒数。他完全无法抑制自己的呻吟，他叫着Michael的名字，乞求他更加用力地操他，请更加用力一点——

请在我的身体上，在我的心上，在我的生命里都留下属于你的痕迹。我害怕人生的无常，我害怕时间的匆匆，我害怕你在我生命里留下的美好总有一天也会被遗忘。其实，我最害怕的，是回过头来，发现人生路上再也没有了你的身影。

“别走，”James把头埋进Michael的胸膛，他无法控制眼泪从眼眶里流出来，落在Michael的肌肤上，“Michael，只要你一句话，我就跟你走，什么都不要了…一切都听你的…只要你一句话…”

他没有听到回答，回应他的是Michael一下重似一下的抽插，他能听见Michael粗喘的呼吸，有液体从他的脖子上淌了下来，也分不清是热水还是眼泪。

高潮来得时候，James几乎都无法呼吸了，所有的感官都被那一瞬间的快感所淹没。Michael最后一次钉入他的身体，把一波一波的精液灌进他的肠道里，他一晃神间就想到了今天去超市买的，根本没派上用场的套子，突然就有点想笑。

也就是那一晃神，他差点就错过了，夹杂在哗哗的水声和彼此深深浅浅的喘息声里的，Michael的答案。

“James，跟我走。”

 

****

 

几个月后。

James出席一个英国的颁奖晚会，而Michael不知道在地球的哪个地方拍摄着他的新片。

走红毯的时候James被一波又一波的影迷和粉丝缠住了脚步，不停地在各种神奇的海报、照片甚至是鲨鱼玩偶上签名。他记得他曾经跟Michael抱怨，这就像是小学生在机械地完成家庭作业，而当时Michael望着他笑了笑，把快没墨的油性笔放进嘴里大哈了一口气，继续友善地给下一个粉丝签名。

一个黑发的亚洲女孩把一张两页对开的硬纸照片递给了他，他随便翻了翻，瞟见了Michael的照片和他的签名。

“这是Michael的照片和签名，这边是你的照片。等你签了，我就凑齐一对了。”女孩兴奋地用英语向他解释。

James笑了笑，在喧闹的红毯边，在媒体长枪短炮的镜头前，十分认真地在自己的照片上签下了他的名字。

 

FIN


	2. 番外部分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三个小番外  
> 《年年》法鲨视角的十五年片段闪回  
> 《走神》沙雕伪论坛体  
> 《枪战》沙雕车

番外1 年年

 

 2000年。

“嘿！”身边的人撞了他一下，朝着不远处低声吹了声口哨。

那是拍摄中场休息，他们穿着戏服，因为低温而缩成一团，蹲在田野边吸烟，倒还真有点老兵油子的味道。

Michael顺着那人指的方向看，看到不远处一个穿着军装的背影——帽沿下露出几缕深色的棕发，全身深绿色的军装衬得那人脖颈上露出的一小片肌肤白到发亮。

Michael看了看腰，又看了看屁股，吹了声响亮的口哨。“好翘的屁股。”他把随手把烟头在湿漉漉的土地上按熄，对身边的同伴说。

“你他妈是想来一发吗？”不远处的“漂亮屁股”突然回头，他粗鲁的苏格兰脏话和他蓝色的眼睛、玫瑰色的嘴唇一样令人印象深刻。

Michael因为周边所有人的哄笑而尴尬地转过了头，“苏格兰的妞怎么…”他突然顿住了，看着同伴无法抑制的笑脸，低声爆了个粗口。

“拜托，伙计，我们可是‘兄弟连’。”对方笑着又给Michael递了一根烟，“不过你要是喜欢也没关系，James是英国佬，你知道的…”

“他叫James？”Michael点燃了烟，吸了一口。

“嗯哼，James，James，”对方又往远处看了一眼，现在James已经走到土路尽头，变成一个小圆点了，“戏里戏外都是这个名字。”

Michael没说话，他深吸了一口烟，白色的气体自他胸腔里过了一道，又渐渐消散在湿冷的空气里。

“走吧，时间到了。”Michael起身，抖了抖冷得僵硬的双腿，把烟丢在地上，用靴子踩灭了。

现在想起来，也不过就是多看了一眼的事。

 

****

 

2006年。

今天收工得很迟，Michael回到自己的小公寓的时候已经过了晚上12点了。

他轻轻地开门进屋，屋里没开灯，客厅的电视还开着，一点点光照在绒布沙发上，落在已经睡着的女友身上。

被关门声吵醒了，她揉着眼睛醒过来。

“你终于回来了，”女友打了个哈欠，“热水器我今天找人修好了，终于可以好好洗个热水澡啦。”

“我今天抽不开身，我很抱歉…”他坐到女友身边，把她揽进怀里，亲了亲她的额发。

“这没什么，我能搞定。”她得意地笑了笑，“你瞧，我做的很好。”

Michael本来准备起身去洗澡的，他实在是太累了。但是电视里传出的苏格兰腔调让他停住了脚步。他抬眼看了看电视，是BAFTA的颁奖礼，那个有着蓝眼睛和红嘴唇的漂亮家伙拿着新人奖，深情地看着台下说，“……我要感谢我美丽的未婚妻Anne-Marie……”镜头切到那个漂亮又幸运的女人，她笑得又骄傲又幸福。

“呃…，”Michael在他自己反应过来之前就开口了，“我不大喜欢他今天这身。”

“谁？”女友指了指电视里的James，“他么？”

“对，James，”他顿了顿，清晰地感受到他的名字从他的唇齿间溜了出去，“我们好久之前在同一个剧里跑过龙套。”

“你们那时关系很好吗？”

“不，”他看着电视里的他拿着奖杯，意气风发地下台，“不怎么熟。”

“我去洗澡。”Michael关了电视，起身往浴室走，在某个瞬间消失的疲倦感再次卷土重来。他突然想抽支烟，牌子最好是那年他蹲在湿漉漉的田埂上抽得那种。

他笑着摇摇头，转身进了浴室。

 

****

 

2010年。

Michael扶着James进房间的时候，他已经醉得站都站不稳了。James歪歪扭扭地扒着Michael，他靠他靠得太近了，湿润的呼吸喷在Michael的脖子上，让他有点心猿意马。

“你为什么不去送Zoe？”James的声音也是黏黏糊糊的，落在Michael的耳朵里，挠得人心痒。

“Zoe她没喝醉，而且她是和别人一起走的。”Michael小心地把James放到床上，仔细地帮他把满是烟酒味的外套脱掉，正准备离开去放外套，就又被James拉住了。

“刚才Jennifer跟你玩真心话，问你喜欢谁，你为什么不说是Zoe？”

“我为什么要说是Zoe？”Michael哭笑不得，他试着和Zoe接触也不过是为了掩饰自己喜欢的人是James罢了。“况且不是你突然打岔，让Jennifer问你喜欢的人是谁吗？”

James突然就毛躁了起来，像炸毛的猫。他猛地起身，双手箍住Michael的脖子，强迫着他向他靠近。他大概想吻他，第一下太猛了撞到了他的下巴，两个人都疼得吸了一口气，接着第二下，James吻住了他。也许这个动作该称作“咬”，他像是刚刚断奶的小兽，激烈地啮噬着他的嘴唇，像企图证明什么一样。

“那你就该说你喜欢我！因为你之前也吻了我！”James肯定是醉了，Michael无法想象清醒的他还能把这些话说得如此理直气壮，“就像我喜欢你，所以我刚才就亲你一样！”

喜欢上一个人需要多短的时间？也许短到如同一口烟的吐息。而知道对方的心意需要多长的时间？也许长到如同他们从初遇走到重逢的十年。

 

****

 

2015年。

Michael在澳大利亚。南半球的天气温暖，阳光灿烂到把皮肤都晒到发红。这几天他都住在这个海滨小镇，镇上的人们善良又热情。他们不知道他是火遍全球的万磁王，却知道在他来的时候拿出最棒的酒和他分享。

他沿着小路一个人慢慢地走，掏出口袋里在街边小店买到的烟——他在拍《兄弟连》时抽的那种——也是他惯常抽的。

走到小路尽头的时候，他在田埂上蹲下，点燃了一支烟。温暖的海风拂面，呼出的烟气很快就被吹散了。土地因为日晒而变得干燥，踩在脚下，硬邦邦的。

他拨通了电话，对方很快就接了。

“新年快乐。”他说。

“新年快乐。”对面的声音跨越了大半个地球，传进他的耳朵里。

“嘿，你在哪？”对方问。

“我在澳大利亚。”

“你怎么不问问我在哪？”那人故意找茬地说。

Michael笑了笑，对方也跟着笑了起来。

 

这是你在我心里的，第十五个年头。

 

 FIN

 

* * *

 

 

 

番外2 走神

 

一【当我走神的时候我在干什么】

 

你们也许没听过这件事，但我知道在我说出来之后，你们一定能理解。

我想说的就是，有时候为电影做宣传是件很累很繁琐的事。虽然如此，但是如果你的搭档是你的恋人的时候，这整件事都会变得美妙而神奇许多。

说出来或许有点可笑，但是事情的神奇之处就在于当我什么都不想只盯着James的时候，时间总是过得特别快。你知道，通常我只是看看他，看几眼他的额头，看几眼他的蓝眼睛——在他的睫毛那再多停留一秒——看几眼他的鼻子，看几眼他的嘴巴，总共也就几分钟的事情，可每次回神的时候，James一般都会和采访者聊到下下个话题了。

嗯，James的语速和脑子都很快。

可是令人尴尬的是，在我看完James回神之后，我偶尔会陷入不知道该干什么的境地。我不知道对面采访者的问题，也没听清James上一句的黄笑话，而当他漂亮的蓝眼睛望过来，用眼神示意我该说几句的时候，我好不容易拼凑出来的几句话也忘了。

实践的经验告诉我，这个时候只要望回去就好了，配合着当我把James弄得起不来床的早上给他递上自制早餐时的专用眼神，他就会机智而迅速地继续和采访者谈上几个来回。

这个时候谁不会陷入一种“卧槽我老婆好牛逼好机智他讲的黄笑话好好笑”的得意和满足中呢？一般为了表达这种热烈的感情，我会选择再多看看James。

有次遇到了一个来自德国的小哥，那天我状态的确不怎么好，和他的采访几乎都是James在说。当小哥用“我很开心能看到X教授和万磁王共处一室”开场时，我察觉到了James不停扫过来的小眼神，于是笑着侧头望过去，但是他立即又不看我了。

鬼知道我当时在想什么？大概是收回目光的时候有点走神，我的手肘在椅子的扶手上滑了一下，整个人都喝醉了似得歪到了一边。

“毁灭…还有他的酗酒，”James笑着看着我，替我解围，“正在威胁着…”

“人类。”我把句子补充完整，这种一人说一部分的对话模式我们也都十分习惯了。

可就算这样我也没法太过集中注意力，大多时候是James和小哥一起谈论星际之类的话题，而我就看看James，看看James，以及看看James。

下一次回神时James正在和小哥“比赛”用各种语言说“inthefuture”，很不幸来自德国的小哥最后用德语绝杀了James。James皱着眉埋怨地看着我的时候，我还有些恍惚他们刚才干了什么。

“你刚才为什么那么看我？”在采访间隙我轻声问他。

“刚才那兄弟说了德语。”James在喝水，声音也含含糊糊的。

“所以？”

“没什么，我喜欢听你说德语。”他咂咂嘴，这可真奇怪，白水却让他嘴巴颜色越发艳丽起来，“你说德语的时候不一样。”

有什么不一样？而我还没问出口，休息时间就结束了。

 

二【当我男友走神的时候他在干什么】

 

你有没有注意过身边人走神的时候在干什么？我走神的时候眼睛会到处瞟，好吧，我不走神的时候眼睛也不会固定在一处——你别想让我停下来。

但是Michael跟我完全相反，之前我都没有注意过在我滔滔不绝地和采访者聊电影的时候，他在干嘛。有一次我偶然瞟了他一眼，我发现，他在看我。

不是像我那样几乎没有停留地扫一眼，也不是“看”，准确来说，应该是“凝视”。他有该死的好看的绿眼睛，还有浓密的长睫毛，而他就那样面无表情地盯着我看，偶尔会以一种十分缓慢的频率眨眼。淡定如我，肯定是装作什么都不知道地继续跑火车，直到他毫不掩饰地咽了咽口水。

我还是他妈的硬了。

不知道经过我以上的叙述，你有没有意识到事情的严重性。Michael在我们工作的时候总是盯着我看，而我总是不自觉地会对他的注视产生生理反应，你说，这样谁来负责和采访者聊天？我们会被FOX掀翻的！

反正我是不会指望Michael的，每次他走神后不知道该说什么就会用那种眼神望着我，那种让我想立刻丢下坐在对面的采访者，让Michael在厕所里把我操到站不稳的眼神。所以他除了让我的生理反应更加强烈，没有任何助益。

也许有人会说，为什么不和他谈谈呢？让他别再盯着你看了。那你先回答我一个问题，我为什么会知道他在看我呢？

这个问题的答案会让某只鲨鱼得意地笑裂至少一个星期。我可不会让他得逞！

但是我又很想知道，为什么他会那样执着地盯着我看？毕竟我们在一起的时间也不短了，而在大众审美里，他才是移动的荷尔蒙。

“互联网可以告诉你所有问题的答案。”Jennifer不经意间说的话在我的脑袋里唰地点亮火花，当你在论坛里匿名发问题谁又知道你是谁呢？

【我的男友总是盯着我看还会咽口水…】

“我和男友在一起也有几年了，但是我最近发现他总是会盯着我看，这让我有点不自在，我想知道为什么，但是我不知道怎么开口，就想问问大家觉得这是为什么？”

我发了帖子就睡了，第二天继续老实工作，忙到晚上才有时间去刷刷。我以为没有什么人会回复我，而事实证明这个世界上比我闲的人还是有很多。并且他们奢侈到愿意用空闲的时间来回复一些和我的话题毫无关系的话——

“楼主傻逼。”

“楼主男友傻逼。”

“楼主发帖无情虐狗。”

“楼主秀恩爱，鉴定无误。”

……

终于我还是浏览到了一条稍微认真点的回答：

“这说明楼主对男友来说很有吸引力啊，毕竟像咽口水这样的生理反应是很难掩饰或者伪装的。楼主会觉得很困扰吗？我觉得这也算是两个人相处的小情趣呢。”

“我并不是故意来秀恩爱，说我和我男友傻逼的…事实上这的确让我有些困扰，我们一起工作的时候他总是看着我这会让我分神，也会让我们没法完成工作…这挺严重的，因为我们的工作需要专心和交流。”

“天啊，楼主还是办公室恋情呢…好羡慕…”

“楼主花式秀恩爱…”

“单身狗误入虐狗楼！”

……

“我是新来的，想说几句。没人觉得楼主的思维方式和普通妹子不一样吗？一般妹子发现男友盯着自己看，不该是面带羞涩地暗自窃喜吗？楼主的关注点竟然是会影响工作23333333竟然觉得楼主意外的萌23333”

“被楼上这么一说，真的耶！红红火火恍恍惚惚楼主的重点好歪啊233333”

“楼上+1”

“楼上+2”

……

“…因为我不是妹子。而且我和他也不算办公室恋情，我们常常因为各自的工作要分开，见面时间不算很多。”

“卧槽！”

“卧槽！”

“我屮艸芔茻！”

“单身狗被狗男男闪瞎狗眼，造成1500点伤害。”

……

“其实吧，不管楼主性别，根据楼主状况判断，原因应该很明显了吧。”

“嗯，有理。”

“楼上说得对。”

“我也觉得。”

“所以是什么原因呢！为什么你们都不能简单直白地说出来呢！【掀桌”

“就是因为你们总是分隔两地，所以男朋友见了你就想跟你啪啪啪。”

“啪啪啪。”

“啪啪啪。”

“啪啪啪。”

……

“可是…我们在一起的每个晚上几乎都有啊…”

“哦。”

“哦。”

“哦。”

“楼主傻逼。”

“楼主男友傻逼。”

“楼主变相秀恩爱。”

“楼主花式虐狗。”

……

所以刷了一晚上帖子我也只得到了Michael想跟我啪啪啪的答案。

哦，谁不是呢？

一切在我第二天遇到Jennifer之前都还只是略微有些不正常。

“James，你肯定不知道我昨天看了一个怎么样神奇的帖子！要不是因为我知道你是个社交网络都不用的人，我简直要觉得那个楼主就是你了！”

“哦，”我不动声色，把演技发挥到奥斯卡水平，透露出一点点感兴趣的样子，“是个什么样的帖子？”

“就是一个男生抱怨他男友总是盯着他看还会吞口水让他没法专心工作哈哈哈哈哈哈你说他男友是不是很像Michael那个痴汉哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真是笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“所以…你有回帖吗？”

“我说就是因为他男友想和他啪啪啪啊哈哈哈哈哈因为Michael就是想和你啪啪啪哈哈哈哈哈哈是不是很恰当哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“哈…也许吧…”我如果不耸耸肩膀，上面积累的尴尬就要堆不下了。

“顺便，如果你也和那个男生一样遇到了两地分居的问题，我推荐你给Michael发点照片，你知道我说的是哪种…”Jennifer笑着搭上我的肩膀，熟稔地朝我眨眨眼。

“哈…大概Nic很喜欢吧。”

Jennifer笑而不语转身往Nic的房间去了。

哈，互联网让这个世界小得和我的生活圈一样大。

 

三【当他们都没走神的时候他们在干什么】

 

James和订餐员确认了一遍外卖订单就挂断了电话。他把手机丢进沙发，然后自己也躺了上去，一手捞过藏在某个沙发间隙里的遥控器，百无聊赖地开始不停地换台。显然他没有找到任何一个能够吸引他注意力达到3秒以上的电视节目，但是他也没有关掉电视。

他之前住的公寓很小，打开大门就能望到底，但是一个人住也觉得很方便自在。后来Michael也搬了过来，两个大男人几乎把那个小公寓塞满了，进进出出得都觉得挤。于是当他们在那屋子的每个角落都做过之后，他们换成了现在这间大点的公寓。

但是房子大了一个人呆着就难免会觉得冷清，James因为自己的这个想法撇了撇嘴，但这并不能阻止他把电视的音量再调高一点——这样会显得热闹一点——James不是忍受不了安静，只是今天他不想。

连导演都知道今天让他稍微早点收工，某个人却连个电话都不打过来，James气鼓鼓地摸到手机拨通电话。

还好电话还接得挺快，“喂，James？”

“是我。不然还能是谁？”

Michael在那边低声地笑了笑，“是你就挺好。”

“你在干嘛？”James无话找话，他都主动打电话了别的话休想让他再主动提。

“我在开车，现在堵得很。”Michael的声音竟然少有地带了一丝不耐烦。

“哈，莫斯科的堵车让你没法风驰电掣地骑机车？”

“不，James，我开得是汽车。”Michael噗得笑开，James想了想，在他们关系稳定下来后Michael的确开汽车的次数更多，“不过我现在更希望我能骑机车。”

“很赶吗？”James悻悻地问。

“嗯，有点，我自己想快点。”Michael回答，显然他的答案并不能让James心情好起来。James今天早早结束宣传，现在正坐在他们伦敦公寓的房间里，抱着手机和远在莫斯科做宣传的Michael打电话，所以就算Michael开得是飞机，他也不会像外卖小哥一样，在几分钟后按响他家的门铃。

而鉴于他现在不是很饿，所以他更希望见到Michael一点。

但是他发现对方也没有要说别的话题的意思，于是他只好故作轻松地结束这通电话，顺便在心里给Michael记下一笔——我接下来的一周都不会给你做口活了你这个混蛋。

“那我不打扰你了，开车注意安全。”他习惯性地叮嘱，搞得好像当年第一战的“定情”车祸不是他的主意。

“好的，我晚些再给你打电话。”

“好的，再见。”

好吧，他的确是忘了。James盯着手机屏幕，“4月21日”的字样随着他按上锁屏键的动作也跟着暗淡下去。

在James发了那个傻逼帖子的第二天，Michael就跟他分开去各自要去的城市做宣传了。所以再也没有人那么执着地盯着他看了，他也没有机会去测试Jennifer提出的假设原因是否就是答案。

好吧，万恶的FOX让他的男友没法为他庆祝生日，这都是这些行业巨头盲目追逐经济利益的错。不过说实在的，要不是FOX他们还没法随心所欲地换房子，那好吧，果然还是Michael的错。

James默默在心里做下决定的瞬间，门铃就响了。你瞧，外卖小哥从来不让人失望。

他走到门边，打开门——这个外卖小哥长得还挺帅的嘛——妈的和Michael一模一样。

“真是见了鬼！”James一把夺过Michael手里提着的旅行袋，另一只手扯过他的领带，就像牵着一只比他还要高大的大狗，把Michael拉进了屋。

之后他就把旅行袋随意往地上一丢，握着领带的手再一使劲，Michael的嘴唇就在他嘴边上了。

“我以为你忘了。”James用气声吐出每个字，呼吸擦过Michael的嘴唇。

“生日快乐，亲爱的。”Michael的双臂从James腋下穿过，他环住他的身体，使了点力气把James抱了起来，顺势就吻了下去。

James并不喜欢这样类似抱小孩的亲密方式，他挣脱开，双臂环住Michael的脖子，抬头再一次饥渴地和他接吻。他简直就像是断奶了几日的小奶狗，那股冲劲几乎让Michael站不稳。他安抚似地搂住他的腰，顺势往后退了几步，直到后背抵住大门。

在两人嘴唇稍稍分开的空隙，Michael用右手指尖抬起James的下巴，手指来回地蹭着他冒出些许胡渣的下颚。两人的呼吸喷在彼此的嘴唇和肌肤上，潮湿而温热。

“看来某人很喜欢我的惊喜？”

“喜欢得不得了，”James被他蹭得发痒，一把抓住Michael的右手，用舌尖缓慢地舔过他的中指指尖，“在我以为你已经忘记的时候，我准备用一个星期不做口活来惩罚你。但是，现在看来，适当的奖励才是更加恰当的。”他故意把他说话的声音拖得又绵又长，和他停留在Michael指尖的湿软舌尖一起把Michael的耐心消磨殆尽。然后他就含住了Michael的中指，湿软灵活的舌头完美地包裹住对方的手指，吸吮的声音让一切都显得更加暧昧起来。James听见Michael强行抑制的抽气声，也能感到某样硬物抵在了他的腰间，透过层层衣物传来灼热的温度。

还有比这更棒的吗？他只是含住了Michael的手指，就能让他硬到发烫。

脱下裤子变成了一件顺理成章的事，Michael慢慢地抽回手指，引诱着James的唇向他靠近，他们又热烈地吻在一处，彼此的双手都忙碌于解开对方的裤子。

Michael的手指被James的唾液染湿了，而现在他湿漉漉的手正握住他勃起的阴茎，那触感凉而潮——他正在用自己的体液做润滑——James却因为这个想法而越发兴奋起来。

他的手滑进Michael的内裤边沿，粗短的手指快速地拉下那有弹性的布料，下一秒Michael粗大的性器就啪得弹进他手里。该死的，他竟然已经这么湿了，顶端渗出的前液甚至在他浅灰色的内裤上留下了一片深色的印迹。

现在，James忍不住挑起唇角，该让Michael的性器上也沾满他的体液了。他主动分开两人相贴的嘴唇，看到Michael下意识地追过来，于是又亲昵地留下几个轻快的吻，接着就舔舐起他的下巴和脖颈。他咬住Michael的喉结，感受到对方呻吟时带起的颤抖，湿润的舌尖在那里徘徊三秒，接着就沿着他脖子扬起的曲线向下，一直滑到他的衬衫领口的深处。

Michael粗鲁地撸动着James的阴茎，快感从下身喷涌而出，让他的大腿颤抖到发软，这几乎让他没法专注于舔吻Michael的肌肤。

于是James报复性地隔着衬衣咬住Michael挺起的乳尖，他用舌头濡湿浅色的衬衫，把单薄的布料变成半透明状态，灵活的舌尖准确地沿着他深红色的乳晕打着旋，节奏恰当地挑弄着。他知道这感觉一定十足的好，就像有无数的小虫子轻轻地啮咬着对方的敏感带，欲火会因而烧得更旺，毕竟他手中撸动着的Michael的性器从来不会说谎。

当他蹲下身的时候，他听见了Michael一声轻轻的叹息，他能感到对方灼热的手掌覆上他的头顶，修长的手指缓慢地插入发间，那声轻叹好像在说，“终于….”

James慢慢凑近，他喜欢这样的感觉——控制、掌控节奏。他又一次露出了那种笑容，得意得像顽皮的孩子。于是他张开嘴，在没有任何提示的情况下，给了Michael一个深喉。

他喜欢听Michael发出的呻吟声，轻而浊，克制且绵长，就像从胸腔最深处泄露而出，带着最温柔真挚的感情。Michael爱他，他爱他这样含住他，他爱他这样用力取悦他。而James愿意这样含住他的老二，也不过是因为他对他抱着同样的感情。这感觉好极了不是吗？James压制住深喉带来的生理性呕吐感，只觉得内心一阵热潮翻涌。因为他们彼此相爱，所以让这样充满生理快感的情事变得更加温柔绵长。

Michael本来就临近边缘了，James连着几个技术高超的深喉直逼得他缴械投降。James把Michael射出的液体尽数吞下，他知道嘴角还沾了一点，但在他主动舔去之前，Michael已经吻住了他的嘴角。

他们接了一个绵长的吻，没有人因为彼此口中的体液交缠而有片刻的迟疑，好像他们本就是一体的，不分你我。

James被Michael拉了起来，他顺从地被对方压在门上。Michael的手套住他的阴茎，潮热的舌尖缠上他的耳垂，他有些用力地啮咬着James敏感的耳朵和脖颈，手中套弄的动作粗鲁且让人兴奋不已。

“哦，James，”Michael湿热的呼吸喷在他的后颈的肌肤上，灼得他兴奋到起鸡皮疙瘩，他听见Michael在他背后呢喃了一句话，但那不是英语。

“你…你说什么…”哦，该死，James主动摇摆着臀部，勃起的阴茎积极地配合着Michael撸动的频率，他的沾满前液的顶端不时地蹭到面前的大门，那感觉有点疼却真他妈的棒极了。

门铃再一次响起来的时候，James才想起来还有外卖这回事。外卖小哥真会踩点，James咬住自己的嘴唇努力不让一声呻吟从嘴里泻出去，上帝，他就快忍不住了。

“Ichliebedich，”Michael又贴着他的耳朵重复了一遍，他的声音没有被门铃声盖住，性感的德语发音让James几乎把持不住。

“我爱你，”这次他听懂了，但接着Michael用德语叫了他的名字，“Jakob，我爱你。”

“嗯啊！”James甚至脑子还没反应过来就射了，这就像某种潜在的应激反应，他因为Michael的德语而不由自主地高潮。

Michael继续轻轻地撸着他刚刚射精完的性器，缓慢地延长高潮的余韵，他得意地咬住James的耳朵，“现在我知道为什么你说喜欢我说德语了。”

James在坚持不懈的门铃声里把自己的头猛地撞上面前的大门，任由潮红爬上他的脸颊。他气鼓鼓地嘟囔，是谁说外卖小哥从来不让人失望的？

 

 FIN

 

* * *

 

番外3 枪战

 

“所以你真的想玩角色扮演？在我生日这天和我打枪战？”

“Come on，Michael！”James扬了扬自己手里的枪，嘴角的笑容让人没办法拒绝。

 

*****

 

Michael猛地往自己的拖车跑过去，在他离车门还有两步的时候，一枚子弹蹭过他的手臂射中了拖车的钢板，发出嘣的一声脆响。他慌忙加快了速度，三步并作两步，长腿一跨就跃进了拖车。他在还未回头的瞬间就唰地合上了车门，另一枚子弹在下一秒打在了车门的玻璃窗上。他盯着子弹蹭出的印迹看了一会，才想起来抬手擦擦自己额角的汗。

真是生死时速。

几乎没有一刻可以喘息，他接着就起身把窗户都关了个严实，当他拉上最后一面遮光窗帘时，他听见了车顶的响动——真是该死，他忘记车顶上还有个通风的窗户。

几乎所有的光源都被遮光窗帘所阻挡，唯有那扇未关的顶窗透出光亮，就像剧院里的顶灯，在拖车的地上投下一块方形的光斑。Michael能从那块光斑里看到有人影闪动，一个念头从他的脑子里飞快地闪过去，让他不由得咽了咽口水——对方就是个疯子，他知道他一定会那么做。

他的手臂碰到了他插在腰间的枪，迟疑几秒，他把它拔了出来，紧握在手里。车顶的响动声越来越大了，而他就像是被困在笼子里的动物，找不到退路。

对方终于沿着窗户爬了进来，他的身体阻挡了光线，好像把Michael最后的一点希望也抹杀了，车子里暗得就像一个漫长的夜。

 

*****

 

“你确定你要下去？”Jennifer撩了撩耳边的碎发，随意地把它们撸到脑后，阳光照在她金色的头发上，映出漂亮的光泽。

“为什么不？”James撸了撸袖子，接着把枪插进腰间的皮带，确保不会掉了才继续道，“我们已经把Michael和Nic分开了，还把他逼进了拖车，这和瓮中捉鳖没有区别。”

然后他舒展了一下身子，嘱咐道，“我下去以后就别管我，把窗户关严了你就去找Nic，自己小心。”话一说完，他就跐溜一下灵巧得从天窗口窜进了拖车。

拖车里暗得他甚至看不清周遭的事物，他的眼睛花了好久才逐渐适应车里的光线，他全身高度警戒，微微低俯着身子，耳朵捕捉着车子里所有细微的响动。

然而没有任何声音。就好像Michael和这个车子融为了一体，他甚至没法感知到有另外一个人的存在。

James走出了第一步，因为各种原因，他对Michael的拖车内部构造了如指掌，但是在这样的光线条件下，一切都必须慎之又慎。

他忽然听见Hugh唱歌的声音，歌声传进拖车时已经模糊得像是梦里低吟，而James一个走神，突然被窗帘缝隙里漏出的一线光线晃了眼。等他意识到的时候已经太迟了——窗户密封的车里是不会有风的——一个人从他侧面袭击了他，他被绊倒在拖车的床铺边，脸朝下狼狈地摔在地上。

Michael用身体压制住他，快速地抽掉了他放在腰间的枪，耳后传来几声咯嚓的轻响，接着就是一串子弹落地的细碎声音。Michael随手把那把枪丢到James够不到的角落，从他的身上站起来。

James感到身上的压力一轻，他站起身，抖抖裤腿，挺起腰背的同时，一个硬物抵上了他的后腰。

“呃…这是你的枪还是你的‘枪’？”James丝毫没有一点被抓住的紧张，他舒展了一下身体，有些短的T恤边沿随着他的动作上升了几分，露出他细白的肌肤和内裤的边缘，“这么快就想干掉我吗？也许在你开枪前我们可以做点别的事？”

 

*****

 

Michael装作没有听见对方提出的邀请，他把手中的枪又往前探了几分，紧贴住对方柔软的肌肤，他能感到枪口陷入对方的皮肉，逐渐留下印记。一些无关此刻的，有关James肌肤触感的回忆突然萦绕在他的手指间，Michael无声地咽了一下口水，也许不通风的封闭车厢会让人觉得干渴焦躁。

他缓缓向上移动枪口，连带着T恤一起，露出James背部的肌肤。几束微光透进来，落在他的后背上，映出一片莹润的色泽。他能感到对方身体瞬间的颤抖，那人的头扬了扬，深棕色的发梢轻晃。

Michael无声而缓慢地靠近，他特意加重的呼吸蹭过对方粉嫩的耳朵，就像野兽对猎物某种恶质的戏弄，接着他的左手轻轻地抚上了James的后背。仍旧带着汗意的后背温热，带着些微的潮，他粗糙的手掌沿着紧绷挺直的脊椎，一直滑到James内裤的边沿，他沿着布料划过，把住James的腰，在对方不经意的瞬间，用力将他拽进了怀里。

“‘瓮中捉鳖’还是自投罗网？”Michael的语气里带着点冷淡的笑意，他的舌尖贴着James的后颈，一直往上，咬住他的耳垂，探进对方的耳蜗，模仿着交合的动作，“我不想干掉你，James，我只是，想干你。”

James发出了一声含糊的呻吟，他的身体陷在Michael的怀里，不自觉就顺从地偏头露出脖颈让Michael吻落下来。他的手绕到背后，碰到了Michael拿枪的手臂，对方警惕地停下了动作。

但James仍旧伸手摸到Michael的裤子边沿，灵活的手指迅速地解开扣子和拉链，他探出一根手指，挑逗似得隔着内裤抚摸着Michael的勃起。

“啧啧啧，你得遵守规矩，”James回头看他，笑靥如花，“从来没有两把枪一起上的道理。”

Michael上道地笑了笑，在把枪丢上床铺的同时，另一只手扭住James的身体，将他面向他，猝不及防地吻了上去。他掠夺对方的呼吸，撬开唇齿，用舌尖攻城略地。他听见James的喘息，急切的，低沉的，轻浅的，一串一串地窜进耳朵，把Michael的理智逼向崩溃的边缘。

他摸索着对方的身体，手指笨重又急切地解着对方裤子的内扣，而对方早已利索得褪下了T恤，此刻正和他衬衣的扣子较劲。

“真是他么的该死…”James埋在他脖颈间，骂骂咧咧地呢喃了一声，接着就粗暴得扯开了Michael身上的衬衣，而对方下一秒就吻了上去，湿软柔软的嘴唇落在身上，就像有火在灼烧。

Michael将James推到在床上，没有犹豫就扒下了对方的裤子，两手抓住裤腿，刚一扯下就丢在了地上。他的手指因为激动而有点凉，握住James膝盖的瞬间，那种熟悉的触感随之而至。他分开对方合拢的膝盖，将他的身体塞进James两腿之间，他甚至不需要引导，James就缠住了他的腰。

他简直硬到要炸了，Michael有一瞬间的晃神，思索自己现在的角色是否应该是个不爱润滑的混蛋。哦，上帝，真是该死，他用一秒钟就否定了这个念头，天知道这有多违背他的表演道德。

Michael侧过身去床边的抽屉里找润滑，就这一瞬间走神的功夫，等他回头的时候，James的手里就多了把手枪。管他手里有没有枪呢？Michael看到James脸上得意的小表情就差点控制不住得想要吻得他求饶了。

即使被枪指着，他丝毫没有乱了节奏。Michael扭开润滑剂，挤了一大坨到右手上，缓慢而坚定地伸向James的下身。他有时间拒绝，Michael每次都会留下这样一段恰当的时间，但是James从来没有拒绝过——除了他越贴越近的枪口，其他都没有异常。

但是Michael仍旧没有停下来，他按部就班地润滑扩张，对方紧致柔软的内壁紧紧依附住他的手指，因为他的动作而变得松软诱人。即使这期间James忍不住发出了几声呻吟，可他放在Michael胸口的枪倒是从来都没移开过。

“你要射了吗，James？”扩张完毕，Michael脱下裤子，掏出他硬到发疼的性器，看着James藏在阴影里的宝蓝色的眼睛，勾起一边嘴角，“要射的话就告诉我。”

James被他的嘲弄逼到炸毛，“你以为我不敢吗？”他的手往后缩了缩，潜意识里还是想退到一个安全的射击距离。谁知Michael握住他的手，将枪口对准自己脑门，扣下了扳机。

两人在沉默昏暗的拖车里只听见一声嘎达的轻响。

“你…你的枪里竟然没有子弹？”

James眼看着就要发怒了，Michael却在下一刻插了进去，“谁说没有的？”他贴近他的脸颊，笑意和呼吸都蹭到他的嘴唇。

James因为这猛然的插入连呼吸都滞住了，但他在下一个吐息后吻上了Michael的嘴唇。

“这真是…嗯…太无聊了，”Michael浅浅得抽插着，James贴着他的耳朵含含糊糊得说，“我再也不…唔…不玩角色扮演了…啊…”

“我以为你是觉得我太慢让你无聊了。”Michael一边猛地抽插，一边仍旧用那种调笑的语气同James说话，但是每一下都正中James的敏感点，快感冲击得他几乎说不出反击的话来。

“你…你今天太可恶了…Michael…哦…上帝…”James大概并不是想用这种粘人而潮湿的语气说出这句话的，Michael心里得意地想，“我…我再也不想玩…这种游戏了…”

“你不喜欢我刚才那样？”Michael又一个深深地捣入，他能感到James的内壁猛地收紧，绞得他几乎立时就射出来。

“…哦…你这混球…”James在颠簸中搂住Michael的脖子，狠狠地撞上他犹带笑意的嘴唇，“…我爱你…不管你怎么样…我都喜欢得不得了…哦！”

他们几乎在同一时间高潮，James软在他的怀里，两个人都沉浸在高潮的余韵里。他像只乖顺的小兽，用并不锋利的乳牙轻轻地咬着Michael的下巴和耳垂，James喘着气，小声地说：

“生日快乐，亲爱的。”

 

FIN


End file.
